


The Metamorphosis of a Queen

by MaLady335



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: 1st person, Death, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggs, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Group Sex, Human to Robot Transformation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Murder, OC is Reader, Other, Starvation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, becomes a seeker, becoming a queen, body horror?, bug stuff, but talked about, carrying dead eggs, death of a pregnant person, human to cybertronian, mutually unwanted sex, not shown, physical abuse of a pregnant person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: The insecticons on Earth know they're dying. The Decepticons have been promising them a queen but have not delivered. A human stumbles across them and decides to help. Human-Cybertronian.





	1. Chapter 1

The insecticons had seen humans before. Since they had taken residency on their planet it only made sense that they'd see them every once in a while. For the most part they avoided them. Humans didn't hold any resources the insecticons desired and the humans avoided areas where energon was deposited.

So it didn't take them long to notice a human who started to hang around. It had drove to within a hundred yards one day and every since has been slowly creeping closer a few yards every week. The human hadn't interfered with them and posed no real threat so they let it be as they went to work. 

As the weeks rolled into several months the human had moved close enough they could easily identify it visually. The soldiers protecting the workers mining the energon were bored and spent more time then they should observing the human. One of them caved to their raging curiosity and flew over to the human.

The insecticon easily towered over the human's vehicle but the soldier couldn't detect any fear in the humans field. It stayed sitting on the hood staring up at him. He grew alarmed for a moment when he realized the human didn't have any field at all. Chittering in frustration he knelt down to get a closer look. The human stayed still as he observed it. He chittered some more in curiosity. The human then attempted to repeat his words back at him with it's strange voice.

If they had a field they would have felt the surprise and amusement in the soldiers field. Saying a few more things to the human he was delighted to hear it repeat the sounds back. They sounded different due to them being entirely organic and the words were slurred since they lacked the understanding.

He'd gotten so distracted with the human it took several tugs along the bond for him to realize they were returning to the hive. Feeling foolish he said goodbye to the human who had no way of understanding and left.

Once back on the Nemesis he spoke with several others of his hive and they grew just as intrigued as he was. A buzz of interest spread through the bond that often held a note of despair due to their lack of a queen.

Insecticons in general weren't very interested in other races or even interacting with other cybertronians. After the war and death of Cybertron killed all of the queens, most insecticon hives either died out or went into a deep stasis. Their hive had fled Cybertron rather than go into stasis or die. Though without a queen they didn't have any form of a future.

They had briefly had hope with Black Arachnid, Megatron, and Starscream. All of whom promised to help the insecticons but none would become their queen proper. They were still fighting with the Decepticons but it had more to do with the clinging hope someone would pull through on their promises than loyalty to the cause.

Insecticons had been treated terribly by the senate and exploited greatly before and during the war. It wasn't that they weren't intelligent, but they were different from other cybertronians. Their more organic life cycles and their lack of vocal communication skills due to mostly using the bond and fields to communicate with other insecticons made them an easy target for the senate and factions to dehumanize.

So with the introduction of this new element one of the workers who had specialized in vocal communication went to work studying human languages. They knew there was possibly little they could gain from interacting with humans. But with one showing interest in them it blossomed a curiosity that vaguely resembled hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had this on my Tumblr https://malady335.tumblr.com/ . I post other Transformers fanfics there but mostly my fanart, both sfw and nsfw.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming across them had been a happy accident. Well not initially, it had been downright confusing and terrifying. There were giant bugs on Earth, bugs that were mining some kinda glowing rocks. I had to come back to make sure it hadn't been some kinda hallucination or fever dream, and they were there.

It became a habit, I started researching insects and observing them from a distance. I'm for sure they knew I was there. I didn't make my presence a secret, but they seemed to keep to themselves. I started getting closer to them. Probably not a smart thing to do since they were big enough to easily pick me up and toss me around like a baseball.

I started taking notes and sketches to identify the different types and individuals. By the time the soldier had come over to me I could have easily identified him as a soldier just from his silhouette. At first I felt a wave of panic wash through me as he landed in front of me. His enormous body seemed so much more real now that I was eclipsed in his shadow.

Being this close it became very clear they were made at least partially of metal. Which explained a lot, bugs can't evolve any bigger due to a number of limitations with their biology. It was fascinating to see his carapace move and shift, the sound of the metal was surprisingly quiet.

His chittering was less so. It was obvious he didn't intend to hurt me and after his second round of chittering I attempted to mimic him. His antenna twitched as he cocked his head to chitter some more at me. While I have no idea exactly what it was it did feel like he was talking to me. Eventually he left with the others, I usually don't stick around for them to leave since they're often at the sight for hours at a time.

So when I came back I wasn't entirely surprised to be approached again. However this time it was a worker, one I'd never seen before. His coloration was brighter and his body had less scaring, suggesting he didn't do a lot of manual labor.

He sat down in front of my car leaning down closer to me. I had originally thought they had those large interconnected eyes you see on flies, now I can see it's actually a visor of some kind that glowed with a bright red light.

Once he got down closer to me he spoke. But not in the chitters the soldier had, no it was... Mandarin? I think. When I didn't respond he spoke again in French, Korean, Spanish.

“Hello.” He said in English this time.

“Hello.” He perked right up, antenna twitching.

“You come here often?” His voice was deep and metallic.

I held back the snicker at the unintentional pickup line, “Yes, I hope I'm not bothering you guys? I was just wanting to observe.”

It took him some time to speak, “It's fine. Curious about insecticons? We're curious about you.”

I tilted my head copying him, “So your insecticons then? I'd say I was a bit curious. You don't see giant metal bugs everyday.” I started, “If you have questions about me I'd be happy to answer them if you'd answer my questions.”

His wings flapped excitedly behind him, “Yes, sounds nice. You first.”

“Well for one, do you guys have some kind of colony or hive?”

He chittered loudly for several moments, “Yes we have hive, sick, dying.”

“Oh I'm sorry.” I said surprised.

He chittered some more, “Why you curious about insecticons?” He asked.

“I mean you're not exactly common here and I think it's important to learn about others. Is the glowing rocks gonna help your hive get better?”

He turned to look at the workers pulling up the blue rocks, “Energon is fuel, not cure. We'd need queen to get better.”

“Oh? Isn't there any princesses flying around to take her place?”

“No, all gone.” He got out between chitters.

I had not been expecting to stumble onto a dying species. His body was slumped and his wings which were perked earlier were now pressed tightly to his body. Approaching him slowly I rested my hand on his forearm to express my sympathies. He leaned further down and rubbed his head into my torso. Not expecting the contact I tensed in a brief wave of terror before rested my hand on top of his head to comfort him. I felt his mandibles move to talk in his clicking language. He nuzzled briefly into my chest before pulling away.

After our initial meeting he was always there to talk to whenever I returned. He even showed me around the mine and introduced me to everyone, his name was Quickmaw and he seemed to enjoy teaching me all about the insecticons. He told me about the Decepticons and how they haven't been going through on their promises and how they had been treated before the war.

He was also very fond of cuddling and just general touching. While he didn't need to touch other insecticons to communicate he said he could only feel my field or whatever when we were touching. Seeing as he wasn't harming me I allowed him to carry me around. It did help with some of the confusion at least for him.

Within a month of our friendship he started bringing me gifts. Everything from chocolate that had melted from the heat of his frame, to a cracked snow globe. It was charming to see him go out of his way to get me things even if they weren't necessarily things I liked or were damaged due to his giant body. My collection of objects was slowly growing. Quckmaw and the rest of the harvesting insecticons were nice company, even though they had difficulty speaking they were very caring and looked out for one another.

Quickmaw handed me a fist full of flowers that were crushed and easily overflowed my lap.

“Thank you Quickmaw they're very pretty.”

His wings fluttered happily, “Not just from me, whole hive.”

I smiled, “Well that's very thoughtful. Especially since I haven't meet the rest of the hive.”

He chittered in excitement, “You could, if Decepticons allowed it.” He paused thoughtfully, “If you became queen you could come.”

I stared up at him blankly for several moments.

Taking my time to put my thoughts in a way that would be easily understood, “I'm not capable of being a queen. Our species is too different, I'm flattered and all but I'm physically incapable. Also I think I'd die if we even tried, energon alone looks toxic.”

His antenna drooped with his shoulders.

“While the idea of having a hive full of boyfriends sounds great there's no way it'd work unless you know of some way to turn me into one of you guys?” I said not expecting a reply.

His wings fluttered a bit, “There may be a way.”


	3. Chapter 3

Shockwave often had insecticons in his lab. Megatron didn't care for the creatures and with his Predacon project on the way he needed the extra CNA and their more organic structures made them perfect for certain aspects of his experiments. 

So when a lone insecticon entered he didn't think much of it. Unlike the rest of the crew he didn't hold the same biases since he's observed that there are more similarities than differences between insecticons, predacons, and other cybertronians. It was their main communicator con who tended to speak for the whole hive.

“Shockwave, we have question?” He asked observing Shockwave's back as he worked.

“What?” 

“Can human be turned into insecticon?” The question had Soundwave's optic spiraling.

He turned towards the con, “Why do you ask?”

“We found potential queen, but they're human.” His processor was racing with excitement.

Back before he had perfected vehicon and eradicon production he had spent a large portion of his time trying to convert organics into mechanical beings. Shockwave could easily create a frame, even those that could pass for forged if he so chose. The hard part was the spark. He was able to technically create a spark, except it wouldn't have any 'light' to it. This was the hardest thing for him to refine and figure out.

It became clear with a quite a bit of research that organic life had very similar properties to cybertronians except they could reproduce on their own. Shockwave originally tried to transfer organic consciousness and light into a spark. Which worked, for at most a few weeks. Most subjects would destroy their own bodies screaming within a few moments of life. Those that willingly chose to be converted would last longer but would end up snuffing their own spark.

Shockwave had been refining a second method of organic to mechanical transfer when Megatron shut down his research. Megatron did not like the idea that organic and mechanical life had similar properties and could be turned into one another. Forced to shut down his work he sadly never got to see a perfected subject of his research. But here he had a chance, and a very fruitful one at that. Due to the humans being a bi product of Unicron their species had a lot more in common than either knew or that the Decepticons were willing to acknowledge.

“Yes I can turn them into a cybertronian. Do you have them with you?”

The insecticon chittered, his wings buzzing, “No but can get. Human wants to know process first. Will you explain to human?”

Shockwave didn't mind explaining the process. He rarely got the chance to discuss his research with others, especially of this more forbidden nature. The thought that Megatron would greatly disapprove and destroy the subject should he discover it came through his processor. 

He then pushed it aside, Megatron may be his leader, but Cybertron was his main priority. Out of every cybertronian type insecticons and predicons had the best chances of being successful due to their more organic reproduction. They did not depend on Vector Sigma to form the next generation, they could create them whenever they choose. 

“You must smuggle the human in here. No one must know they are here. Protection may be needed.”

“Yes Shockwave.” He chittered happily.

It took a few days but several insecticons came in one hiding the human. Setting them onto the table it observed the dimly lit lab.

“So?” They started, “How's this gonna work doc?”

Shockwave then explained that he would place them into a form of stasis before setting them into a vat that would slowly breakdown the unnecessary components of their body before slowly reforming into a cybertronian body.

“That sounds like it'll be painful.” The human said.

“You will be in stasis and unable to feel anything.” Shockwave stated.

If his predictions and previous attempts are correct the slow conversion process will relieve the stress of an entirely new system. Organics cannot handle switching rapidly to a mechanical form, while he had never got to test his theory he suspected cybertronians would have a similar response to being suddenly switched into an organic body.

“Does that mean I can look however I want?”

“Technically yes. But to insure success it would be best to allow your form to grow on it's own rather than force it into a specific shape.”

“How long will the conversion take?”

“Several weeks.”

The human seemed satisfied with his answer.

“What the hell, lets get this show on the road boys.”

And with the humans consent he began the procedure. Due to the sensitive nature of his experiment he had to keep them hidden from the rest of the crew. With the insecticons help it was much easier than initially expected. There was often at least one insecticon with the human at all times.

Things were going according to plan. He would not know the full results till they finished but all of his data was telling him his hypothesis was right. The most interesting thing to note was how the spark formed first. It was impossible to see through the mass of unformed matter but the insecticon on guard noticed it first. It had a field, a small one a first that quickly become far reaching and strong within a cycle. The light from their spark made the center of the mass slightly brighter.

Shockwave could easily feel the field as he worked. It was curious and found out how to communicate with others within a few days. Thankfully Shockwave had protective shields around his lab to hide fields due to his less ethical experiments. So Shockwave was communicating with his experiment long before it had taken form. When it emerges in a few weeks it would be a bright day for the future of Cybertron.


	4. Chapter 4

For the most part it was like when you were on the edge of waking up, you were mentally awake but your body wasn't quite there yet. I couldn't feel my body and I couldn't breath, it would have been alarming if I hadn't tried to move and felt something else. It's hard to describe, but I could feel someone else, not just their presence but their emotions, it's like if you could feel tone or body language but on a more intimate level.

It took me a while to remember what exactly was going on and for me to realize the people I was feeling were the insecticons. They were each unique in their own way but their fields were much stronger and deeper than Shockwave's. I could feel his and interact with him but his field didn't have the depth of emotion or intent like the insecticons did.

Most of the conversion felt like a dream. I was there but unable to pin anything down. When I emerged from stasis my body didn't feel nearly as alien as I thought it would. The differences were still noticeable. For one I had wings now which I could move but they felt more rigid than I thought bugs wings were. Shockwave and several insecticons were there to greet me. 

“So how do I look?” I asked.

The insecticons were still much larger than me but now I was almost the same height as Shockwave.

“You've grown a seeker form, interesting. I'd though due to your organic base you'd gravitate towards a beast form.”

The insecticons fields told me they were overjoyed that I was done. They chittered at me in excitement.

“I'll want to run some tests before you leave.” Shockwave stated.

The tests were over several days.

_______________________________________________________

During the tests the insecticons were busy finishing up a proper nest for their queen outside of the hive. Due to their queen having been organic they couldn't keep them on the Nemesis. Yet they didn't have the firepower to take the Decepticons on their own. 

So they settled on digging out a nest. It wasn't near the size of even their current hive and they hoped their queen wouldn't be offended by it. However it was small and discrete enough to allow their queen to be safe on the planet till they've got more insecticons around to build and protect a proper hive.

Before the tests were finished the insecticons allowed the coordinates of a mine to be leaked. By the time the tests were finished they only had to wait a few hours for the Autobot attack to properly cover up the moving of their queen. The first stop was the hive. In order to be a proper queen they had to become part of the bond and drink royal energon to convert into a queen.


	5. Chapter 5

When I entered the hive the air was a buzz with the excited and happy fields of all the insecticons.

“You must show us your spark to begin the bond.” Quickmaw said.

Having gone through all of Shockwave's tests I knew how to open my chasis to reveal my spark. Once mine was open the insecticons crowded around and opened theirs. One moving to press our chests together so our sparks were only inches away from one another. I could feel him and the bond through him. It was a bizarre but beautiful feeling. The amount of hope and love they were giving me was overwhelming. Then he moved back and another took his place.

Through each insecticon I could feel my hold on the bond grow stronger. Each individual becoming known to me on an intimate level and raising me up. By the time I'd bonded with everyone I felt drunk from all the minds who were so open to me. When our chests were closed the bond was there, just on the edge of my reach. The whole experience had only taken an hour but could have been years for how long I got caught up in some of their memories and emotions.

While I had transformed several times I had never actually flown. A group of insecticons were going to lead me to where I would be safe as well as be support if I was unable to fly on my own. Diving out of the ship I didn't even have to force myself to transform. The wind on my face was enough to bring it out.

It felt so freeing, I could feel the insecticons amusement at my enjoyment of flying through the bond. Sadly I wasn't able to fly around for long as we arrived at my base. It looked like a cave, a cave that was freshly dug into the red rock. It went down deep and have several winding corridors.

“We apologize my queen.” I could feel the shame weigh heavily on the hive, “this is no true hive. You deserve a proper cell and drones. We are a weak hive but you can make us strong again.”

“It's alright Quickmaw, I want to help and don't care too much about appearances.” Brushing the bond I could feel the wave of affection and appreciation from the hive.

“There will be a few soldiers and workers here to protect and care for you. But none can stay fully because of the Decepticons. Once we are free of them we will give you the hive you deserve.”

The tunnels were lined with lights that lead to a central chamber. At the center of the chamber was a large nest made out of reams of blankets and pillows. Being directed towards it I laid down. It was soft and comfy. Once I was comfortable a worker named Swift Wing cuddled up to me and gave me a large cube of royal energon. Taking a drink it was sweeter and thicker than the energon I had on the ship.

Enjoying the taste I downed the cube quickly. My body felt heavy and relaxed. The bond felt so much closer as a fog drifted through my processor. Fans were kicking on quickly as wave after wave of heat ran through my body.

My interface panel snapped open as I was floored with arousal. Someone was whining, my wings fluttered in agitation as I realized it was me. The haze of desire that had my valve flooding with lubricant was felt in my field as the coding had me release a hormonal scent to attract drones. I could feel several fields press back, each crackling with desire.

Laying back and spreading my legs wide my eyes focused on Swift Wing draped over me. He was licking at the cables in my neck while he stroked my spike. 

Looking around I locked optics with Quickmaw. “Quickmaw join me.”

Needing no more invitation he crawled into the nest with me. His face nuzzling into my chasis as I felt his spike line up with my soaking valve. Swift Wing reached down to help spread me open. His claws delicately skimming over my anterior node.

“Thank you my queen.” Quickmaw purred as he slowly thrust his thick spike inside me.

I moaned and my field crackled as my calipers spiraled around him. My arms wrapped around Quickmaw's shoulders to pull him closer. His thrusts rocked my whole body. I could feel his mandibles snuffling around my shoulder before finding the right spot to lock onto. I groaned as I felt his mandibles tighten around the cables in my neck.

His thrusts grew more brutal and erratic as he grew close. I groaned as I was still no where near my orgasm. He released my neck as he overloaded inside of me. A whine at being left behind found it's way over my glossa. Quickmaw nuzzled softly at my face for several moments before pulling away.

“No don't leave me like this. I need..” Swift Wing took Quickmaw's place.

Sighing in relief he slid in easily, internal nodes lighting up as they meet with Swift Wing's spike. Quickmaw was the only one who could speak English, but the softness of his chitters and his field were enough to let me know how happy Swift Wing was. Like all insecticons he was much bigger than me. He shifted to sit up so I sank down farther onto his spike.

My spike rubbing at his abdomen and smearing my transfluid there. A desperate moan left me as I slowly grew closer to overloading. But like Quickmaw, Swift Wing came before me. He clumsily tried to kiss me, his mandibles widening around my face his tongue lazily petting my lips. Even though he was depressurizing within me I opened my mouth and locked glossas with him for a few kliks.

The odd version of such a human intimate act felt like coming home in a way. Rolling off of me a soldier took his place, this time lifting my legs to rest on his shoulders as his thrusts pushed me a few inches closer to overloading. By the time I came there were several repeat performances. It was a massive shock that had me tightening around the soldier inside of me. His wings buzzed happily at my overload. It didn't take long for him to finish.

I felt tired and contented. Several warm frames curled around mine. A servo handed me another cube of royal energon. Realizing how low my tanks had gotten I drank the warm, sweet energon sleepily. My arms wrapped around the insecticons on either side of me. One was lazily licking at my interface array, cleaning the mess that had been made there. The afterglow was lovely and had me slipping into recharge.


	6. Chapter 6

My wings fluttered as I awoke. My field flared in search for someone nearby. Brushing across the bond I felt the hive buzz affectionately back at me. I stretched my limbs but felt no desire to get up. Looking at my HUD my tank was running low. A soft chittering came into my audials as I felt servos gently caress my abdominal plating. A warm frame curled up around my smaller one.

Reaching back to pull him closer he clumsily tried to hand me an energon cube. Getting a hold of it the warm sweet energon went thickly down my intake. The insecticon behind me was a worker, his servos moving back over my frame getting under my plating and massaging tight wires. Sighing blissfully at the touch my queen coding began heating up my frame. Fans kicking on to release the excess heat through my vents.

My field started buzzing with soft arousal. His fingers had shifted to the plating around my hips and legs. The tightly wound wires loosened, easing the movement of energon through my frame. Glad to be relieved of the stress on my lines I chittered a thank you to him. It would take some time to learn their language but it was pretty simple due to their much heavier dependence on field and bond communication. Vocal communication was mostly to fill in for more complex ideas that can not be expressed through emotion alone.

Several fields began brushing against my own. They weren’t the same group from yesterday. Coming into the small throne room they bowed before approaching. 

“Assist queen?” One of them managed to say between several chitters.

The group stayed on the edge of the nest patiently, “Just a moment.”

My coding hadn’t peaked yet and I was enjoying my cube and massage. Unlike when the coding was first implemented my arousal came on slowly and steadily instead of hitting me like a freight train. Finishing my cube the insecticon cuddling me started nuzzling the back of my helm. His mandibles petting along my neck. The soothing strokes helping the heat run its course.

I called the group forward with open arms. Hardshell came up to me first. His servos running up my legs to press into my thighs. Hardshell and his brothers were older, more unique, and had an easier time communicating with other cybertronians. So they were often out on missions and I was surprised Hardshell was able to get away. Brushing against his mind in the bond he nuzzled back opening for me to see him fighting on his last mission.

His field was filled with pride as I watched it, my thighs draped open to let him press against me. My interface array hadn’t closed and was wet with lubricant. Hardshell's pressurized spike rubbed along my array. His hand drifting down to stroke at my spike as he thrust his into my valve. I tried wrapping my thighs around his waist but I settled for draping them since he was so large. His thrusts were deep and delicious. Moaning the worker behind me was licking at the lines in my neck. His hands drifting all over my frame, tracing the sensitive edges of my wings. They fluttered in appreciation.

My overload flooded my systems after the twelfth time I received transfluid. My gestation chamber closing to hold all of it in. Steam flooded out of my overheated frame as I started to cool down. A glossa was gently stroking into my valve, eating out what my gestation chamber couldn’t take. It felt more soothing than arousing as I reached down to stroke his helm. He purred happily as my sharp fingers dipped between his seams.

Hardshell and most of the soldiers had to leave. They couldn’t risk having too many of them gone for long, otherwise their absence would be noticed by the ever watchful Soundwave. Feeling contented but not exhausted like I was yesterday, it seemed my body was adjusting to the queen coding well enough. Once finished with the mating portion of the coding cycle I felt more or less the same as I had when I first got my new body.

Right now I felt tired of laying around and decided to stretch my legs. The worker that stayed with me showed me around the mini hive; the energon stores, the small cells for those staying with me, work stations, and the location of the evacuation tunnel. The few workers and soldiers with me worked on teaching me some of their language and showed me some of the possible locations for the future hive. The temporary location is good for protection but once the hive starts growing properly we’ll need proper space and defenses to protect the hive from the inevitable wrath of the Decepticons.


	7. Chapter 7

Starscream was in trouble, it was almost his constant state of being. Especially since he's gone rogue and had his T-cog taken. He'd been on the search for energon mines. Coming across one that was still in use and being harvested by the insecticons made him frustrated at having to go searching for another one on foot. Glaring at the giant chunks of raw energon being carted off he almost missed it. One of the insecticons, energon in hand, flew off.

It was unlike the beasts to go against orders. Curious he stuck around and within a cycle another one left with a large crystal. With his tanks so low he needed some energon or else he was going to go into stasis soon. The idea of going into medical stasis to possibly never wake up was almost as horrifying as being left out in the open in stasis, unable to defend himself. If he could figure out where they're stashing those crystals he could take some.

'Airachnid was suppose to be out of the picture. So where or who are the insecticons taking their skimmings?' He wondered.

Making his decision he waited till a third one left and took off after it. But with his T-cog gone and it flying he lost it. Huffing in frustration he started kicking at random boulders. He then saw an insecticon fly back towards the mine, no longer holding energon. Keeping his optics locked onto where he saw it flying from he headed towards that point.

Desperation had him pushing his limits. Before he reached that point another insecticon flew overhead with energon in hand. Following it he stopped behind a large rock formation as it landed. Trying to watch it while staying hidden he saw it approach a cave. When it reached the entrance another insecticon left, flying back to the mine no doubt.

Starscream didn't know what was in there, and being underground made him nervous and flighty. But he was running on fumes and if he could even get a hold of one of those crystals it'd tie him off till he could find an abandoned mine or deposit.

Before the light from the energon could be completely consumed by darkness he made his decision and followed the insecticon into the depths. He kept his field in tight as he silently followed the beast. It went in deep, a heavy, musty scent started to fill his sensors. A fog started to cloud over his processor slowing his thoughts down, distracting him. Shaking his helm to clear it he realized he had lost the insecticon.

Shaking in order to hold in his scream of rage he felt a field brush his own. It was large, open, and welcoming, it had him frozen for a moment. He didn't recognize the field and wondered who would be so open with something as intimate as their emotions. The war had made everyone hold things close to the chasis, including their field. No one just let it out, having anyone, especially another Decepticon know how you're feeling could get you killed.

He found himself being drawn to it as the scent grew stronger, if his processor had been working up to speed he might have put two and two together. But with heat warming his plating and his fans kicking on he was lost in the sensations bombarding his frame. The field was crackling with charge when it washed over his and was so strong he had to forcibly stop his interface array from opening. His painfully low tanks the only thing stopping him from letting his field out to brush back.

Stumbling through the dimly lite corridors he found a doorway that held more light than the rest of the halls. Approaching it he found a chamber that was fairly large for having been dug out. The scent was overpowering as his optics finally focused on the only person in the room. He'd never seen this bot before, they were a seeker. Not as slim as himself but lacking the bulk of Dreadwing, their frame had no scaring, and shined like their pleasing set of curves had been forged only a day ago. His optics followed them as he noticed they didn't hold an insignia. 

'What would an unaligned bot be doing on Earth?'

They were laying back in an enormous pile of pillows and blankets. Their optics trained up at the source of light hanging from the ceiling as they raised a large cube of energon to their intake. The sight of the cube had his tanks groaning. It'd been so long since he had properly filtered energon. The sound of his tanks attracted the bots attention.

Instead of being alarmed they tilted their helm curiously. Their field flooding him with their interest and heat.

“Who are you?” They asked.

Starscream's optics couldn't decide if they should focus on the cube or the bots open and leaking array. Their handsome spike pressurized and dripping on display. Movement attracted his optics as he watched ravenously as they took a sip of the cube. He took several steps forward unsure of what he was wanting more of.

“Starscream” His voice was huskier than normal.

The heat of his frame was burning through his fuel faster than usual, “Give me that energon.”

They cocked a brow ridge at his demand, “Beautiful, I don't think you'd want to drink this.” 

Their field went out again, being this close he couldn't hold his field in anymore. It pushed back, the hunger and desperation interlaced with the arousal burning through his systems.

“Woah there! Lets get you some energon you can actually drink.” They said.

Starscream heard but kept approaching, his need overriding his distrust at the moment. He had just started crawling onto the soft berth when he heard the audial rattling cry. The heat and starvation slowed him so he barely turned in time to see the insecticon plow into him. It started ripping at him, his rockets being torn off so harshly he could feel some of the wires in his arms tear at the stress. The insecticon roared at him, the sound overpowering his cry of pain.

He couldn't hear the bot calling for the insecticon to stop, but he noticed when it stopped trying to rip him apart and instead kept him pinned with it's panel crushing frame. It ex-vented on a loud growl.

“Please..” he whimpered, “I..I have...I need...”

The insecticon roared in his face, stopping any further pleading. But outside of its servos denting his arm plating it caused him no harm. It kept him pinned for a seemingly endless amount of kliks till the mystery bot appeared at the insecticon's side. The insecticon titled its helm into their shoulder and purred loudly. 

“I'm afraid we only have a few filtered cubes. My insecticons prefer to eat the crystals raw.” They said lowering the cube to his intake.

Starscream thrust his helm to meet it, splashing a bit on his face in his rush. Gulping deeply he barely registered that it tasted of the Nemisis's rations. Finishing the cube in a klik he licked at the mess around his face, the bot watched with burning optics. His tanks rolled at suddenly being over 50% for the first time since he'd gone rogue. 

“Thank you.” he genuinely said, “Now can you get this beast off of me.”

Turning to the insecticon the bot clicked a bit at it but he felt the conversation in their fields. The insecticon didn't like Starscream and didn't trust him. The new bot listened but held more compassion than weariness. Turning back towards him the insecticon hissed in his face before climbing off of him. He groaned at the release of pressure and the throbbing pain where his rockets used to be. Sitting up he observed as the insecticon tried to curl into the much smaller bot, putting itself between them, interesting.

No longer in pain, with a mostly full tank, and only a bit terrified of the beast in front of him, the heat of his charge flooded his systems. The increased energon in his system had his lines moving faster and therefore hotter. His optics were drawn to the bots open array, their plush valve, the paint transfers covering their thighs and hips. It had his engines reeving, the bot's engines responded in kind.

Without thinking Starscream reached out to brush his hand over the bots warm thigh. The insecticon growled at him, it's plating flared aggressively. The seeker ran a servo down its back calming it. Their other servo traced up Starscreams arm, briefly rubbing at the ache where his rockets were housed. Leaning into them the bot pulled away. Starscream whined as the source of of that delightful scent and field retreated.

_______________________________________________________

Hearing him whine behind me I lead him back to the nest. My soldier growled warningly at Starscream, still not liking his presence. Starscream crawled onto the nest, his wings fluttering in excitement.

Spreading my thighs the soldier pressed against my back, his mandibles nipping at my neck. Starscream ran his servos up my thighs, pressing them farther apart. The insecticon held it to keep me open. His frame felt burning hot as he leaned into me. Tilting my helm up I kissed him, his glossa tangling with my own. I felt his spike rub against my own. Biting at his lip he pulled away to line up with my valve.

His spike was much more on the slender side but it lite up my nodes much more easily than my insecticons. Starscreams groan of relief vibrated through his chasis. Reaching out in my haze I realized he wasn't part of the bond. The hive buzzed with cautious arousal, they distrusted those not part of the hive. Settling for connecting through our fields his thrusts faltered as my field swarmed him with my heat.

His crackled back, it left an almost burning sensation on my sensors. The soldier's servos drifted over my frame, dipping into the flared plating and stroking my anterior node. His servos brushing against Starscream's spike, Starscream's field flared with surprise.

Pulling him down for another kiss as my calipers hugged his spike. Trying to pull him deeper into me. Biting his intake I tasted energon as his thrusts grew faster but shallower. His transfluid flooded me as he lived up to his name and screamed.

Sliding out of me the soldier pulled me onto his chest. My wings flattened to his chasis as he slid in. Starscream leaned back and watched as his transfluid leaked onto the insecticon's spike, staining his and my thighs. His ex-vents were long, his servos drifting across his own frame while his bright optics focused on my array.

I watched his spike repressurize coming out of it's sheath slowly, wet with his transfluid and my lubricant. Stroking himself he leaned over me to lick at my spike. Moaning low his intake lowered onto my spike. Glossa swirling around and rubbing against sensor nodes. Thrusting into his face, my servos stroked at his helm, dipping into his seams. His moan vibrated around my spike causing me to release a long groan.

He pulled away, a line of transfluid connecting us till it broke, staining his lips. My mouth quirked as he climbed onto my soldiers thighs. The soldiers plating flattened beneath me, unsure what Starscream was up to. Once he straddled his thighs Starscream took advantage of the pause in the insecticons movements to rub his spike along my filled valve. The soldier stayed still, curious at how Starscream was gonna pull this off.

Rubbing against the soldiers spike he gently pressed against my valve. With only a bit of prodding and thanks to the coding I stretched with ease around both spikes. It sent odd jolts through my nodes to have two different set of sensors to connect with. The constant stream of connection as they thrusted into me had my overload coming closer than it had in the days previous.

The soldier came first, his transfluid joining Starscream's first batch in my gestation chamber. He nuzzled into my face as he depressurized inside of me. Pulling out I felt very open for a few kliks till my calipers spiraled down to Starscream's spike. It didn't take him long to reach his second overload.

At some point during our three way others had entered the chamber. I soon had a few new partners helping to push me just a bit closer to the peak. Starscream had a third go before I finally came. My overload burned through my field. Starscream who had been lazily fingering his valve came with a cry as my field crashed into him.

Feeling exhausted I slumped into the mass of blankets. A worker purred as he cleaned my array. Glancing over I could see Starscream's optics dimming. One of my workers chittered at him before giving his open array a curious lick. Keeping optic contact he spread his thighs and allowed the insecticon to clean the mess staining his plating. 

Once clean of the transfluid and lubricant he crawled up to curl around me. Wrapping my arm around him he nuzzled into my side, thighs wrapped around one of my own as we slipped into recharge.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up to a warm frame I wasn't surprised. It was only when I ran my hand down their slim back did I remember taking Starscream to bed. My servos lazily stroking his wings. They twitched as he curled around me a little tighter, moaning lowly. Smiling I continued to trace his wings, my field spreading with quiet contentment. His came out tentatively, he rarely let his field out and when he did he's kept it very close.

He seemed happy to lay with me for the time being. Having noticed my field a worker came in carrying two cubes of energon one royal the other regular.

“My queen.” Handing me my cube, “Drone.” He said gesturing the cube to Starscream.

That had Starscream bolting out of my embrace. Starscream's face scrunched up in rage, though it didn't stop him from snatching the cube from the insecticon. His back straight and wings held high. He was quite the regal sight till he started to sink into all the cushioning.

“How dare you! I'm no drone you beast! I am...was Second in Command to the Decepticons. No drone mulling about and good for nothing but taking orders.”

The insecticon was confused and shuffled about not quite understanding what Starscream was upset about.

“Starscream that's not what he means. You don't know much about bugs do you?”

His wings gave a curt flap in annoyance, “No, I've no reason to study these creatures.”

“Well for one, they aren't beasts. They are as individual as you or me, they just don't communicate like we do. Second of all a drone is a kind of class in some bug societies. A class that's focus is pleasing the queen and breeding the next generation.” I took a long swig of energon. Starscream's face still held a sneer, “And you've pleased the queen plenty.”

He gave a huff, “I still don't want to be called that.”

I shrugged, “Ok,” a sigh escaping me as the worker went about massaging my frame, “You plan on sticking around Starscream?” My field started to buzz with arousal, “We've got plenty of energon to give you as long as you don't mind it in crystal form.”

He crossed his arms, finger tapping at where one of his rockets used to be. “No thanks, it's been fun but there are things I plan on doing.”

I flared my plating making it easier for the worker to stroke at the harder to reach clusters of wires and lines.

“Suit yourself. Your welcome to stop by for another round. Here's my comm link, it'd be best to call first. My boys are very protective and don't trust you very much.” 

His wings twitched, “That's very wise of them. Now where are my rockets?” He demanded.

I rolled my optics at his whinny tone. My field growing heavier with charge. My coding began the release of the hormonal scent through my vents. I sent a quick request through the bond. Finding someone who was on base to the grab them for him. “They're on the way.”

There was a long pause as both of us drank. My field growing hotter with arousal. The worker chittering affectionately at me. Oddly he stopped stroking me to approach Starscream.

“Not drone?” He said running a finger up one of Starscreams wings.

Starscream took a step away from him, his optics brighter than they were before, “No I'm not a drone you..” He stopped himself seeing my glare, “...you.” He huffed, wings twitching wildly in agitation.

The wait seemed long for him as he kept pacing. The insecticon approached him again, chittering apologetically. Servos skimming to get under Starscreams plating like they'd been doing to me just a bit before.

Starscream's wings noticeably sagged, a long whine leaving his vocals as his tightly wound wires were loosened. Another worker came in carrying his rockets. He gave them a long look, blinking a few times before grabbing them.

“I guess…..I should be going now.” His voice held none of the conviction from earlier.

He held the rockets to his chest but didn't move. The insecticon was still stroking at his frame. The other worker climbing onto the berth to stroke at my wet valve. Glancing back up at him he was leaning heavily on the insecticon. His frame looked so small and delicate in comparison. My field crackled fiercely at the sight. Starscream's twitched, a groan leaving his intake.

My worker laid back to pull me onto him. I sunk down easily enough, my spike leaking onto his abdomen. His servos wrapped around my waist, pulling me down to meet his thrusts. Looking over at Starscream he was on his back rockets laying next to him forgotten. His thighs spread wide around the Insecticon's shoulders as he ate him out. The display added another spike in my charge. He came with a loud cry.

The insecticon warbled at him sweetly before trying to enter him, “No off,” Starscream stated.

Chittering in disappointment the worker climbed off of him. “NOW I'm leaving.” He said snatching his rockets and running out like he was being shot at.

Rolling my optics I reached out to the other worker to join us. After we were joined by two soldiers I was able to reach overload. My gestation chamber feeling full and heavy. Idly running a hand down my abdomen I noticed a minor bump. Giving it a gently press I could feel some slight shifting underneath. Grabbing the servo of the soldier cuddling up to me in our afterglow I pressed his hand onto my plating to feel the shifting eggs underneath.

The bond was ablaze with realization and warmth. It filled me up, my chest opening at the sensation. The insection with me Claw Blade did the same wanting to celebrate the new life that would be joining us soon. Our chests were pressed together, our sparks swimming in the other’s light. He brought up memories from when he hatched. He was in the last clutch of eggs before the queen was taken from the hive. His brief memories of him were warm and sweet. But the memories after the queen was taken was when he was only a pupa they were so strong I could taste the regret and helplessness the hive had felt.

He held me tighter as we passed through those brief happy memories. His helm rubbing against my own, a soft purr vibrating through his chest. I let his memories wash over me, giving me a look at what my eggs would go through.


	9. Chapter 9

“Why does this keep happening to me.” Starscream hissed out in pain.

He was injured again, the universe seemed against him in every way. It wasn't anything he did of course. The problem was everyone else. Looking over his HUD he scowled, he was losing a lot of energon. At this rate he would bleed out before his self repair protocols could take care of it.

In these moments he missed Knock Out. He didn't have to bribe Knock Out while he was on the verge of death. Knock Out had the decency to wait to and get something out of him after he was healed. He was not looking forward to seeing the Autobots. They always demanded something in return, and he didn't have anything. Nothing that wasn't his own anyway.

He sent out the message anyway, hoping they might heal him. Autobots were supposed to be soft sparked but he never saw much evidence to it. Starscream kept his servo on his wound as he waited. Anxiety creeping in, what if they saw him and decided to leave him to die.

The light of his optics flared as he thought of someone else he could call. But they didn’t have a medic, and their beasts might just eat him instead. He saw the green halo of the ground bridge appeared. It was Ratchet and Bulkhead like usual.

“What do you got Starscream?” Ratchet asked.

“One of my main lines got hit I'm...”

“What information Starscream.” Ratchet interrupted.

“I'M DYING HERE.” Starscream shrieked. 

Ratchet scoffed as he and Bulkhead turned back towards the bridge.

“You can't just leave me here! Who knows what they'll do.” Starscream pleaded.

“What the Decepticon's actually gonna take you out this time?” Bulkhead questioned.

“Not them the insecticons. They might just eat me instead of helping me.” He blubbered out of his vocals.

“Insecticons? Arachnid out of commission so they've been fighting with the Decepticons.” Ratchet challenged. 

Starscream gave a pained in-vent, “They still are but they have a queen now. Their queen is unaligned and they've been skimming energon, hording it in secret. I doubt Megatron even knows about the queen.”

“That could be of use.” Bulkhead responded.

Ratchet finally opened the medical kit and started to patch him up.

Bulkhead continued to interrogate him, “Where are they at screamer.”

Starscream hated it when they called him that, “I have their coordinates but they'll attack you if you just show up unannounced.”

“What are you suggesting?” Ratchet asked, welding the wound closed.

“I have the queen's comm link. I doubt they'll just let you in to see their queen. But I can set up a meeting for you.” Starscream proposed. 

Ratchet finished patching him up, “Do you expect us to let you handle such a delicate situation?”

Starscream sighed in relief since he was no longer in pain, “If you want to go in and get past an army of insecticons that's your choice. But I know you Autobots like to do things the long way so why don't you talk with your Prime and comm me if you decide you don't want to get torn to pieces.”

Starscream then walked off, wanting to get the last word in.

______________________________________________

Ratchet and Bulkhead waited till they got back to base to talk about it. Not wanting Starscream to overhear them.

“What do you think Ratchet? I don't think we can handle fighting off the Decepticons and the insecticons.” Bulkhead started.

“You're right there. If Megatron were to lose the insecticons it would be a major blow to him but fighting them AS WELL as the Decepticons would be almost impossible. We're stretched thin as it is and can't afford another enemy to fight.” Ratchet said.

Bulkhead rubbed at his helm, staring absently at the screens, “So what then? Screamer was making it sound like we could get them on our side if we got to their queen.” 

Ratchet put in the coordinates Starscream gave them for the insecticon base, “That's what he was suggesting but I don't like going off his recommendation. I'll talk with Optimus about it in private. This is something too big for us to decide on.” It looked like they were not only on the same continent as them, but they were in the next state over.

“Yeah Arcee will probably just say no to everything since we got this from screamer. Optimus is much better at this kinda stuff, he'll know what to do.” Bulkhead said.

Ratchet waited till the kids were home for the night before approaching Optimus, “Can we speak in private?”

“Of course old friend.” Optimus lead him to his underused berthroom.

“We've got some new intel from Starscream in exchange for fixing him up.” Ratchet started.

“I do not trust Starscream but his information has been useful in the past. What is it exactly?” Optimus's tone was ever patient.

Ratchet answered, “He says the insecticons have a secret base with a queen. That they've been storing energon they've stolen from Megatron. He believes they are going to revolt against the Decepticons.”

Optimus rubbed a finger along his chin as he thought, “Hm, the loss of the insecticons would be a deep cut in the Decepticon forces. But if they were to attack us that'd stretch our resources even further. How did he get a hold of this information? Did he say?”

“He says he's been in contact with their queen.” Ratchet disclosed.

“So they're a Decepticon then.” Optimus speculated.

Ratchet reported, “Starscream says they're unaligned.”

“An unaligned bot on Earth? That's unexpected.”

Ratchet continued, “He suggests that we could negotiate with the queen but he's demanding to put himself in the middle of the process.”

“Do we have any means to contact the queen on our own?” Optimus asked.

“We have the coordinates to the base, but Starscream has their comm link. What do you know of insecticons Optimus? My knowledge is fairly limited I'm afraid.”

Optimus paused to think, “I don't know much but I remember the senate taking their queens captive to force them to fight the Decepticons. From what I know they keep to themselves and are very distrustful, with good reason.”

“They aren't very intelligent but their queen is a regular cybertronian. So we do have the chance to reason with them. But I do not like the idea of getting Starscream involved.” Ratchet added.

“I don't like it either, but if he's telling the truth than he has a relationship with the insecticons that we don't. Doing it by ourselves would be difficult. They might assume that we were supportive of the senate's decisions to take their queens.” Optimus explained.

Ratchet looked baffled, “You're seriously considering it aren't you?”

“We can't expect to show up and have them greet us with open arms. A queen is probably the most important aspect of an insecticon hive, the closest equivalent they have to a Prime. So they will protect them at any cost. I think we should give Starscream a call.” 

They briefed the whole team on the plan. Arcee was understandable unhappy with it. With a meeting place chosen they contacted Starscream to meet them there. Ratchet manned the ground bridge while they went to meet with Starscream. He was waiting for them, looking noticeably flighty. 

“What did they say Starscream?” Optimus demanded.

Starscreams wings fluttered nervously, “The queen says they cannot meet you. They are unable to leave their berth since they're carrying.”

'Carrying?' Optimus heard Ratchet over his comm, 'That is a medical condition. I could go and give them an exam. It could help us build trust with the queen.'

“Do they have any medical personnel?” Optimus asked.

There was a pause as Starscream comm'ed them, “No, they don't.”

“We could send our medic to examine them and assist in anyway necessary.”

Starscream's optics whirled in surprise, “Let me ask.”

A smirk crossed Starscream's face, “They accept the offer but only Ratchet is to go, lead by me of course.”

Optimus's optics narrowed in suspicion, “Alright, Starscream. We're trusting you with one of our own. If anything happens to him you will have to deal with the consequences.”

His tone had Starscream hunching defensively. The ground bridge opened as they returned to base, Ratchet coming out to join him. There was an awkward pause as they waited for the ground bridge to reopen and bring them to the insecticon base.

The green portal spiraled open a few feet from them, “After you doctor.” Starscream offered.

Ratchet went through planning to keep a watchful eye on Starscream. He hoped he wasn't going to regret saving his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Ratchet entered the hive, the insecticons walking with them, their fields holding suspicion. Their large frames were imposing in their own right, but the odd noises they made just added to their bestial presence. 

As they went deeper his sensors detected a scent in the air. His scanners couldn’t quite identify its properties. It was slowing his processor and would have confirmed his suspicions that this was a trap till he saw that it was affecting Starscream as well.

A wide field hit him, it crackled with a faint charge. Ratchet stayed composed but he could hear Starscream’s fans kicking on. They were lead to a large central chamber, a large luminescent crystal hanging from the ceiling, bathing the room in a warm orange light.

“Hello Starscream, and you must be the doctor, Ratchet right?” The queens words attracted his attention to the bot.

They were a seeker whose abdominal plating was bulging noticeably. One of the many blankets that made up their large berth was draped over their thighs. 

Ratchet stepped forward, “That is correct. If you’d allow me I’d like to examine you and see how you are coming along?”

“Go on ahead.” The queen said.

The insecticons surrounding them in the berth held their queen close. Their field and sounds suggesting they weren’t too happy about Ratchet being there. He approached slowly, not wanting to give them any impression that he meant to harm their queen. The bot clicked back at them, their field spreading out in reassurance. The heat was still there, a heavy undercurrent.

Ratchet kept resetting a few of his sensors to block out that over powering scent. It seemed to be emanating from the queen and was getting harder to ignore. Glancing over at Starscream he saw him sitting with an insecticon sniffing at him. Starscream shooed it away, fanning himself with his hand since his fans weren’t doing the job.

He started with a preliminary scan to check for any exterior wounds or problems. Finding nothing he then got out his specialized scanner to do deeper, interior scans.

While he didn’t know a lot about carrying insecticon broods he was a top graduate at school and had done some studying on carrying. He’d rarely had the chance to deal with it first hand due to the war. Carrying was a rare occurrence, in his long life he could only think of a handful of cases and those were before the war and often only in the upper castes where it was the preferred form of reproduction. Finishing his scans it looked like things were going well. There were quite a lot of eggs, over 20 in fact. They differed in size and that was puzzling.

“It looks like things are going well. Though the eggs are ranging in size is that common?” Ratchet asked.

There was a pause before the queen spoke, “Yes, the egg size is a sign of what class they’ll be in when they’ve grown.” 

“Then it appears you are in peak health. The only thing unchecked is your coding but you’re showing no signs of needing something so invasive.” Ratchet explained as he put his equipment away in his subspace.

With his work finished the distracting field and scent seemed so much more prevalent. The fog clouding his processor made it hard for him to be annoyed by it. Looking back at Starscream he saw an insecticon stroking at his wings, his body slack. Seeing Ratchet he straightened, embarrassment obvious in his field.

Ratchet’s frame was overheating, he’d kept his vents closed to keep a professional face but his body was old and had to cool down fast. Hot air gushed out of his vents, blowing over the queens frame. He took a long in-vent to help cool his frame, but it wasn’t helping too much. Charge had been building up in his frame and was getting harder to ignore.

“Well thank you Ratchet. It’s comforting to know things are going well.” The queens field pressed out hot as they spoke.

Ratchet had to swallow the excessive oral lubricant flooding his intake. His processor having a difficult time remembering why he needed to leave.

“Yes...I’m...” Ratchet trailed off as another in-vent had the scent flooding his sensors.

His engines roared loudly and a purr of engines responded. It had been a long time since he’s had the luxury of a good interface, honestly he can’t even remember the last time he self serviced. A whine reached his audials, a servo with long sharp fingers reached past him to rest on queens thigh. Ratchet’s optics locked onto Starscream’s servo as it trailed up the queens thigh, teasing at their seams.

The queen reached over and stroked down Starscream’s face. Charge buzzed through his system as Ratchet watched Starscream take one of the queens fingers in his intake. One of Starscream’s wings brushed his shoulder, creating a spike in his charge. Ratchet found himself leaning into the touch. His servos running down Starscream’s slim waist.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

I hadn’t expected the doctor to join us. Though I wasn’t planning on sleeping with anyone during this meeting to begin with. But since I started carrying my queen protocols have been running almost constantly. The eggs need transfluid in order to grow so I’ve had an almost constant charge and despite having just received some only an hour or so before they arrived it came roaring back. 

Starscream was worming his way between my legs. He seemed to be unsure if he wanted to push Ratchet out of the way or encourage him to keep stroking him. He pulled on the blanket I had covering my thighs. The coding had my interface panel open constantly whether I want it to or not. So I had covered it with a blanket not wanting to add that awkwardness to my first meeting with the Autobots. 

Ratchet’s fingers skimmed along Starscreams wings. He gave a low hum, his servo tightened around my thigh. Starscream leaned back into Ratchet, his interface panel already open. I scooted closer so I could run my hand across his array. His valve was pretty with it’s multiple colors and bright red anterior node. He moaned, his back arching, aft grinding into Ratchet. The familiar sound of an array opening meant Ratchet decided to really join the party.

I put my hands on Ratchet’s shoulders to climb onto Starscream’s lap. The insecticon cuddling me warbled at the loss. Starscream’s thin servos wrapped around my waist, squeezing it desperately. My thighs stretched out over Ratchet’s hips, his plating hot to the touch. One of his hands left Starscream’s wings to grasp at my thigh. His blunt fingers absently teasing at a seam.

My spike smeared transfluid along the glass of Starscream’s cockpit. Sliding up his spike I sunk down, nodes lighting up as we connected. My field spread with wildfire at finally having something inside of me. Mandibles nipped at my wings as I moved. Ratchet’s grip on my thigh tightened before reaching up to grab my spike. I groaned, watching as he leaned down to bite at Starscream’s fuel lines. Starscream’s field was burning bright hot, while Ratchet’s was a roasting, sweltering heat.

He kept his thrust in tandem with mine, Starscream’s moans were a constant accompaniment to the sound of metal grinding together. His grip tightened around my waist, claws scratching at my glass. Ratchet moved up to kiss him, effectively swallowing his scream as he came. His field coming out fast and sporadically, searing over my and no doubt Ratchet’s sensors.

Starscream sighed loudly as he finished releasing inside of me. Ratchet gently moved him off his lap, setting him in a soft pile of unsoiled blankets. Laying back into the insecticon holding me Ratchet moved between my thighs. Fingers spreading my valve to tease a node inside. Still the one nice thing about carrying is it no longer took forever for me to overload. I could feel my heavy charge just under my plates.

Glancing over Starscream was in Quickmaw’s lap, having his back massaged as a worker’s face was between his thighs. The slick sounds of a valve being eaten out had me lace my legs around Ratchet’s waist to pull him closer. A smirk crossed his lips as he ran his spike along my anterior node. Starscream’s transfluid painting the bottom of his spike.

My grip tightened on his shoulders when he finally slide in. My calipers spiraling out around his girth. He wasn’t as long as Starscream but he was easily thicker. His sensors rubbed along my inner nodes as he went in slowly but smoothly. Ratchet lifted one of my legs to rest over his shoulder, the other he pushed down. Effectively spreading me so he could watch as he kept up his agonizingly slow pace. My ex-vents were coming out as steam with my overload just on the edge of my reach.

“Ratchet….please” I breathed out.

He leaned down so my leg was flush with my chasis, “Well since you asked so nicely.”

His spike slide out to the very edge before he slammed back in. The paint on his pelvis scraping at the paint on my thighs as his pace quickened. My overload crashed through me as his thumb smeared lubricant over my anterior node.

I barely registered that it was me groaning. His transfluid felt hot as it entered my swollen gestation chamber. Ratchet’s charge burned across my frame like he hadn’t released it in a long time. He rested his helm against my chasis, his ex-vents teasing at my the seams of my spark chamber.

I denied the request to open when it popped up. He wasn’t apart of the hive, him and Starscream were fighting on (mostly) opposite sides of the war. It had to be the queen code, I’d been more sparkplay happy in the past few weeks. But as much fun as these two were it’d be foolish to trust them and I didn’t want to endanger the hive by letting them have even a glimpse of the bond.

My fingers were playing with the edge of his brow ridges as I came down. I heard him groan as he got up. My calipers spiraled down on nothing as his spike went into his sheath before he closed his array. Looking over at Starscream his optics were offline while he was curled up on Quickmaw’s chest.

“Hm” Ratchet started, “So….if you have any medical emergencies feel free to comm us at the base.” His optics were rolling over everything but me and Starscream.

“Thank you, and here.” The worker who had been eating out Starscream handed Ratchet a large chest full of energon crystals, “As a good faith measure. While we do not care what the Autobots originally fought for the Decepticons haven’t been proving themselves to be any better.”

“I’ll see that this energon is put to good use.” Ratched closed the chest.

“Would you mind taking Starscream out with you? He won’t take being left behind very well.” I asked.

Quickmaw purred affectionately at Starscream, running one of his claws along a wing to wake him up. Optics onlining to find Ratchet looking down on him had him jumping up and brushing himself off, mortified at being seen that way and by an Autobot no less.

_________________________________________________________

Ratchet felt good leaving the hive for more reasons than he’d care to mention. As they approached the surface he was able to comm the base to let them know they were leaving. Starscream was unusually quiet as he walked next to him, avoiding optic contact. Once outside and out of audial range he turned to Starscream.

“Why didn’t you warn me about their field and scent? I never took you for a mech who got off on that sort of thing.” Ratchet demanded, his tone firm but as not as angry as it should be.

Starscream’s posture and expression was nervous but his tone was accusatory, “YOU’RE the doctor. I thought you knew about biology and would have something to block it. Besides they told me over the comm that they should be cooled down for our visit.”

“Well obviously they weren’t.” Ratchet affirmed.

“Obviously.” Starscream sneered back.

The ground bridge opened as they stood glaring at one another.

“Hopefully we’ll avoid anymore…...compromising situations in the future.” Ratchet offered, not wanting to end their negotiation on such a sour note.

The image of Starscream being rode by the queen like a service drone passed through his mind. It left him feeling uncomfortable in a number of ways.

“Yes, while you aren’t the worst bot I’ve been with I’d rather avoid a repeat performance.” Starscream’s snide reply had Ratchet rolling his optics before entering the ground bridge.

Once on base he kept the chest purposefully covering his pelvic and thigh plating. He had no desire to try and explain how he got paint transfers over a good meeting. Thankfully the children were gone, the last thing he needed was Miko pointing out that he was hiding something. The team was estatic at seeing the energon, no more minimum rations for the time being. Ratchet knew he’d have to discuss what happened with Optimus. Even though it would be uncomfortable it’d be best to warn the Prime before they had an official meeting. Better to go in knowing what to expect than to be blindsided like he was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS DARK, please note the new tags (carrying dead eggs-starvation) they are relevant to this chapter only.
> 
> If you want to skip it I'll have a brief summary of the info at the end.

Carrying had my insecticons abuzz almost constantly. There was always someone with me to help with anything I needed and the bond was full of excitement. While I appreciated the care it was a bit smothering. The constant charge was becoming a nuisance since there are things besides interfacing that I wanted and was expected to do.

Our energon stores were looking good even with what we gave the Autobots. We had a few scouts out searching for untapped energon stores. If we could find deposits that the Decepticons hadn’t found yet than it’d speed up the process on our defection. There are a few spots that look promising for a more permanent hive. But my constant charge was a big distraction. The insecticons didn’t seem nearly as bothered by it as I was.

They were much more concerned about how the eggs were coming along and my health. For me having kids wasn’t nearly as big of a thing. Humans have kids all the time and I was once a human child, so the experience was less of a miracle. I knew from their memories that having children was something that was almost exclusive to insecticons.

Whenever I push on the memories and knowledge concerning their problems with the senate and the Autobots there was a wall of pain. Like an open wound that hasn’t even had the chance to scab over. I could get to them taking the queens but after that it was so painful I couldn’t bare going any deeper. They preferred to show me the happier times. I tried not to push them on it too much but with the start of our begrudging alliance with the Autobots I don’t like being in the dark. 

The insecticons were not happy with the idea of working with the Autobots. As their queen they’d follow me whatever I chose but I didn’t like going in blind. It was clear their biggest problem with the Autobots was Optimus Prime. They didn’t want me anywhere near him, but pressing them on why is difficult. They didn’t hold the fear that I’d be taken away like their last queen due to everything being done on our terms. Yet they didn’t want me anywhere near him. There was no way I was gonna go into a meeting with someone with missing information. I decided to question Quickmaw about it. He was the most fluent in vocal communication so maybe instead of them showing me he could tell me what happened that had them so anxious.

“Quickmaw, I need you to tell me why we shouldn’t align with the Autobots?” I asked.

His mandibles twitched, “Don’t trust them.”

“I get that but why? What are you so afraid of?” I ran my fingers down his face to help sooth his rising anxiety.

He nuzzled into my chest, a whine left his vocals, “Don’t want you to see, painful.”

“Then tell me instead. I don’t want to put the hive in danger. I need to know what’s going on.” I gently stroked at his seams, “I understand it’s hard for you and you want to protect me, but I can’t take care of the hive unless I have the information to make the right decisions.”

He warbled lowly, his mandibles brushing my sides. His hands ran down my back as he chittered to himself for several minutes. Touching the bond I could feel the conflict within the hive. Most did not want to bring up what happened. They came to a decision and several of them closed their bonds. They gave an apologetic wave and a sense that they’d return when it was done before closing off the link to the hive. I felt so much emptier with only a handful of minds there, all of whom were supportive but braced for pain.

Quickmaw backed up a bit, “Cannot tell too complicated, must show.”

His chest opened, I opened mine and pressed it to his. Unlike our usual bonding where it was a more gentle exploration. I was pulled directly into a memory, and it felt odd. Not just because I felt so afraid, but because I could tell I wasn’t Quickmaw. The body I was living the memory in felt lighter, his wings were large and soft and bound painfully behind his back. The memory itself felt faded, as if it had degraded or like I was watching a recording of a recording. Then it hit me as the door opened to a cybetronian looking down at him with contempt swarming their field. I was seeing the last queen’s memories. The bot was huge and was probably a head above most insecticons, and they were large bots. His helm had pointed spikes out the side and he had 8 panels sticking out his back.

“Your disgusting beasts are finally doing as they’re told.” He said entering the room.

I tried to scoot back and put as much distance between me and him. My bound wrists and ankles making it difficult. He came forward and stomped on my ankle, crushing the plating and stopping my retreat. Steam rose up from my burning plating, the boiling paint smearing onto his foot.

A whine escaped, “Please they need me.” I pleaded. “We’ve done nothing and have moved our hive where you’ve asked what more could you want?”

The disgust in his field crackled like ice shards, “I need your forces. The Decepticons continue to challenge our way of life.” He pulled a cube of royal energon out of his subspace, “And your unique energon has very useful properties.”

My tanks groaned at the sight, I reached up weakly for the cube. The stretch was difficult as I felt my gestation chamber was heavy with eggs. They felt huge as if they were going to come out any day.

He continued pulling the cube away from my shaking servo, “While not the most...economic method of reproduction it has won over several bots to my cause. I can see why it was so beloved by Primes past. There is some charm to seeing something grow that came from yourself.” My optics were trained on the cube, “If only your kind would produce more or at least wouldn’t fight us so hard over it.” His foot pressed farther into my ankle, “This is the only reason we allowed your kind to repopulate after the last harvest. You’d do well to remember your place.”

“Please I’m so thirsty.” I begged, “We’ve done what you’ve asked just let me go, I assure you my troops will continue to fight for you if you let me go.”

His foot left my ankle, instead he grabbed my neck lifting me to his eye level. His servo felt like ice on my overheated plating, it felt like my processor was melting in my helm.

“I’m no fool. Several of the hives we’ve captured have turned to the Decepticon’s despite having taken their queens.” His fans were roaring but his field held nothing but disgust. “Must you constantly spread that infernal scent! You’re a distraction to my soldiers.”

Knowing what was about to happen I shielded my abdomen for the punch. I skittered across the floor, the scraping sound of my plating barely reached my audials. The throbbing pain was less disturbing than the stillness of the eggs. My tanks were almost empty, there was no transfluid in my gestation chamber, and I could feel my spark flickering painfully from overheating. Despair weighed heavily on my mind.

“If I was less honorable I’d let them in here. But that’d just be giving you what you want wouldn’t it? You brood mares are revolting and spawn nothing but those abominations. If it wasn’t for this energon we would have wiped you out long ago. So be thankful that I’m allowing your sickening species to live.” He left, taking the energon with him.

My optics were dimming in exhaustion, my spark sputtering at an alarming rate. I reached for the hive, their minds worried and enraged. I stayed focused on the bond, trying to get lost in it instead of the pains of my frame. My frame felt more distant as things begun to fade around the edges, my HUD was flashing alarmingly. I was entering emergency stasis which was also trying to force the still eggs from my frame.

I took a deep in-vent of pain as I was pulled out of the bond. Quickmaw’s face pressed into my own. His arms wrapped tightly around me, squeezing me to his frame. His vocals were nothing but pained sounds, his servos shaking around me. My face felt wet between his mandibles. I reached up and stroked at his helm, attempting to sooth him even as the pain was still raging through my spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you who skipped, Quickmaw showed the reader the conditions Zeta Prime kept the queens in while also info dumping on the way the Primes abused the insecticons. In my headcannon cybertronains cannot have children without some form of extreme circumstances. The easiest to do is to hijack the insecticons breeding process by having a fertile cybertronian drink royal energon to induce a heat like predacons experience.
> 
> However if said carrier were to continue to drink royal energon they’d convert into a queen and the coding would require only intaking royal energon for the bot to survive. And instead of having a child similar to themselves and the sire they would take on insecticon properties. So if a bot were to accidentally convert into a queen they’d be disposed of simply for carrying ‘half-breed’ children.


	12. Chapter 12

Ratchet’s discussion with Optimus about meeting the queen was not nearly as awkward as he’d feared. 

“There were rumors of such experiences but I never thought there was any truth to them.” Optimus said.

“You are not upset then?” Ratchet sighed out in relief.

“There is nothing to be upset about. While Starscream’s involvement is….less than ideal it does give us some….rapport with the queen. My knowledge on insecticons is limited but what I came across in the past discussed how insecticon hives used to exchange mating drones as a means of keeping their lines healthy. It was one of the most easily observable forms of diplomacy they had.”

Ratchet’s optics whirled in surprise, “So it was a form of exchange. That’s good, I was worried it’d cause a strain on our alliance. But with Starscream’s involvement that complicates things.”

“Yes he’s had more contact with the queen than us, and while he’s no longer aligned with the Decepticons he’s no ally and will most likely use that connection to his own advantage.” Optimus concluded.

The next meeting was planned and would have both Ratchet and Optimus visiting the hive. Optimus was hoping to give the queen some terms and incentives to side with the Autobots. Starscream was unfortunately also coming, neither of them liked him being intertwined with their negotiations but they couldn’t exactly tell the queen to not invite him. They were courting the insecticons and needed to establish trust by doing things on their terms.

Starscream was waiting for them when they ground bridged to the hive, “Optimus Prime, Ratchet.” He greeted with a mock bow.

Several insecitons were standing at the entrance but not letting them in, “They wish for us to wait just a bit longer, they’re finishing something up.” Starscream offered as they approached the entrance.

It took less than a half hour for them to be allowed in. That time was mostly passed with Ratchet looking everywhere but Starscream, Starscream pacing about flicking his wings in agitation, and Optimus waiting patiently. Optimus couldn’t help but notice how the insecticons growled warningly at him. They didn’t do anything to him but made sure he knew that he was seen as a threat.

When they entered the central chamber their sensors picked up the heavy scent of discharge, and some faint traces of transfluid and lubricant. The queen had several blankets thrown over their thighs, their abdominal plating looking noticeably bigger than it had over a week ago. A pair of insecticons was on either side of the queen. They were cuddled up to the queen and appeared relaxed but their fields spoke a very different tune. The undercurrent of caution that Ratchet had experienced last time was amplified to being viewed as a real threat.

“Hello Optimus Prime and welcome to our temporary hive.” Their field was as open as before but held much more caution and suspicion.

They approached before seating themselves at the edge of the berth, “Thank you for allowing us into your sanctuary, we are hoping to open up ties for a mutually beneficial alliance.” Optimus’s baritone had a very soothing quality to it. 

“What exactly do you have in mind?” The queen asked, a servo petting soothingly down one of their insecticons faceplates.

“The Autobots would like to assist in your defection from the Decepticons, in exchange we’d like your support in our battle against the Decepticons.” Optimus offered.

Fields full of distrust and hostility swam over them. Optimus stayed still not surprised by the response. Ratchet tapped his fingers, uncomfortable. Starscream’s wings were twitching like he was gonna fly out of there at any moment.

The queen paused before responding, the fields no longer swarming them, “We don’t exactly have a good past when it comes to Primes’ keeping their promises or treating insecticons well. Why should we expect this time to be any different?”

“Because we have a mutual enemy in the Decepticons. Megatron does not take defection lightly and will hunt you down once you leave.” Optimus asserted.

The queen’s wings fluttered, “Starscream has been rogue for months with very little problems from Megatron why would ours be any different?”

Starscream chimed in, “You are not a single individual, your hive is an army and if you aren’t with Megatron you’re against him in his eyes.”

Optimus and Ratchet gave Starscream a surprised expression at his input. Starscream rolled his optics at them.

Starsceam continued, “The fact that you exist is a threat to Megatron. Even if you were to reveal yourself and align with Megatron he’d find a way to remove you. You have control over the entire hive and Megatron cannot handle relinquishing control to anyone.” Starscream divulged. 

The queen raised an optic ridge at him, “Are you saying I should align with the Autobots? I’m surprised at you Starsceam. I never got the impression that you and the Autobot’s had a good relationship.”

He huffed, “I don’t, and neither am I saying you should join them. But assuming you’ll be allowed to defect from the Decepticons and build up your hive is foolish.”

“Also Megatron has extensive resources at his command. Your insecticons are not scientists or tacticians. You would be at a grave disadvantage both technologically and tactically.” Optimus added, “If you assist us in defending this planet you’ll have access to our technology and staff. Having no trained medics will cause heavy losses and put you and your eggs at risk.”

The insecticons field held interest and caution but thankfully lost the hostility as they spoke, “You make a convincing argument, but I suppose you have demands. What exactly are your terms?” The queen speculated.

“Our only demands are that you stay under the humans radar, do not harm the native inhabitants, and give us backup and support when we need it.” Optimus stated.

Surprise was in the queen’s face and field, “That’s all?”

“Yes, we know some of what was done to the insecticons in the past and I hope to show you that though I’m a Prime I do not wish to follow in the footsteps of my predecessors.” Optimus explained.

There was a long pause that had Starscream fidgeting. The only way they knew anything was happening was in the quick exchange of fields, “Your demands are reasonable. As long as the support you ask for doesn’t risk the safety of the hive then you have our assistance.” The queen finally said before turning to Starscream, “Now what exactly are you wanting?”

“What do you mean?” Starscream asked.

“You asked to come to this negotiation I assumed you had something you wanted to offer or to ask for in exchange.” The queen answered.

Optimus and Ratchet’s heads turned to give Starscream a disparaging look.

“Well I have been….in need of stocking my energon stores and was hoping to get some in exchange for setting all this up.” Starscream admitted. 

The queen huffed loudly, their field full of frustration, “Starscream why don’t you just stay here? You won’t be starving yourself constantly and you’ll have a lot more protection than what the Harbinger is giving you.”

“How did you know about that?” Starscream screeched out.

“You’re a single con running around on foot. There is only so many places you can go, and the Harbinger is one of the only places on this planet with Cybertron tech not being used by either side.” The Queen paused, their field slowly heating up, “Also I had one of my boys follow you.”

Starscream’s faceplates scrunched up in anger, “There is nothing of use for me here. I do have things to do you know.”

The queen rolled their optics at Starscream’s snide attitude, “Look I know you used to be a scientist, my boys can bring the Harbinger tech here and you can work in a secure location.” Their field started to grow heavy with charge.

Ratchet and Optimus observed their exchange as they grew distracted by the scent filling the air.

“Well….I...” Starscream started before huffing loudly as his fans kicked on.

Optimus having never been exposed to it was surprised at it’s potency despite Ratchet’s warning. He was still able to keep his fans off, thankful for the Matrix helping keep himself under control. Starscream’s fans sounded loud next to him. Ratchet was able to keep his on a low setting.

The queen’s field was crackling hotter with every second. It was like a switch had been flipped and the whole mood of the meeting shifted. The insecticons seemed unbothered by the scent of the queen though one was warbling at Starscream curiously.

Optimus felt it’d be a good time to end the meeting, as tempting as it was he couldn’t afford to get caught up in his base coding. He had the Autobots to run. Excusing himself he saw Starscream being petted by an insecticon, Ratchet was watching absentmindedly. 

“Ratchet I’m leaving.” Ratchet’s fans were roaring loudly, his optics burning a bright blue, “Ratchet.”

“Yes Optimus I’m coming.” Ratchet responded standing lethargically.

“You might want to stay behind and….attend to the queen.” Optimus advised.

“I suppose… I’ll com when I’m ready to return.” Ratchet mumbled his optics still trained on Starscream.

_______________________________________________________

Am I ever going to have a conversation with someone that doesn’t devolve into sex? I mean it’s not a bad thing, my insecticons aren’t affected as badly as other bots. Something to do with being apart of the hive and the hormones attracting new blood...energon into the hive.

Optimus got out of there right away. Which greatly helped, the whole room felt like a giant weight had been lifted that I hadn’t noticed before. Ratchet was entranced with Quickmaw petting Starscream, and it was a lovely sight.

Quickmaw had quite the crush on Starscream. It was cute but I highly doubt it would be reciprocated, Starscream had too much disdain for insecticons for that to happen anytime soon. Hardshell was rubbing his mandibles along my shoulder, pulling me away from what our guests were doing.

None of the insecticons had lips so their teeth or denta was exposed at all times. It was a hard to get used to but by the time I’d been transformed I’d gotten used to the sight. Having them pressed to my body always held a slight thrill to it, they were so sharp and could easily puncture my plating but they were always so gentle with them. They held a lot of control over themselves that most didn’t appreciate.

The worker on my other side was stroking at my abdomen making cooing noises. The strokes were soothing and had me sighing contentedly. His hand dipping down below the blankets to pet my soaking array. Sharp fingers trailing down my spike to tease at my valve lips.

A clang had me raising my head. Starscream had pushed Quickmaw away from him. His thighs were trembling as he crawled towards a stone still Ratchet, his wings twitching in excitement. Ratchet’s fans were loud and stuttered a bit when Starscream’s hands rested on his knees.

I was pulled back to Hardshell as he rubbed his spike against my array. His dwarfed mine as he rubbed my lubricant over his spike. The worker moved his hand up to stroke my spike. Ratchet’s groan drew my optics back to them. Starscream was licking at his closed array, knees shaking. Glancing over at me Ratchet blinked as if remembering something.

His array snapped open to hit Starscream’s faceplate. His enraged expression letting him know how much he appreciated that. Ratchet walked over to me, pulling the blanket away to see Hardshell enter me. Ratchet’s skilled fingers skimmed along my thighs. I groaned as Hardshell took a slow but heavy pace.

Starscream quickly joined us though noticeably stayed away from Ratchet. Quickmaw returned to pet at Starscream, his long fingers gentle. Starscream leaned in to him giving Ratchet a smug look. Ratchet wasn’t paying Starscream much attention anymore, his optics locked onto my filled array. Hardshell came with a low warble. He gently pulled me off of his lap, Ratchet quickly taking his place between my spread thighs.

The strum of arousal was running heavily through my lines, my field pulsed out burning at the sensors around me. Ratchet entered me his optics absorbing my expression. Like before he was a bot who liked to take his time. I found myself groaning loudly at his steady but slow pace.

Starscream decided to enter the picture again and climbed onto me. His dripping array soaking my pelvic platting. He slid down and sat on my spike without any warning. My servos gripped his hips tightly, pulling him farther onto me. I needed him to compensate for Ratchet’s infuriatingly slow pace. The sensors of my spike aligned up with Starscreams nodes wonderfully. My valve tightened around Ratchet with the added stimuli. 

I could feel myself getting closer as Ratchet took a faster pace. Starscream’s valve was also spiraling around my spike as he drew closer. He came first, his spike spraying transfluid onto me as his valve had clamped down onto my spike. Ratchet was next, he bit Starscream’s shoulder to keep his groan low. When the transfluid hit my chamber I overloaded into Starscream, he mewled delightfully. Feeling temporarily free of the constant heat but exhausted I watched in a sleepy haze as Ratchet left the hive while Starscream clung to my side.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few weeks they’d continue to work out the kinks in their alliance. They were already organizing a plan on how the insecticons were going to defect. For the time being however the insecticons wanted to wait till the first clutch of eggs hatched.

Due to the ever increasing complexity of their alliance Ratchet had found himself with 2 insecticon ‘assistants’ that he was suppose to be teaching. While they did a decent job and followed his instructions their constant noises and odd behaviors had him on edge. He was often frustrated because he had no way of knowing if they were actually listening to him. They were also always hovering around him constantly watching with their strange visors. It disturbed him more than he let on. 

The children were surprisingly quick to adapt to their presence. However since neither of them spoke English it was mostly a one sided conversation that got boring fast for the kids. Out of all of them Bumblebee seemed the only one to have any understanding of what they were saying. But for the most part they minded there own business.

The queen’s clutch was coming along healthily enough. This was unknown territory for himself and everyone else. He knew all the mechanics and procedures that went along with carrying and laying but his knowledge was dedicated to normal cybertronians. Insecticons, and cybertronians converted into queens was a massive blind spot in his research. Everything seemed to be going normally but that doesn’t mean things can’t go wrong. Ratchet knows from personal experience how even the most basic medical procedures can take a wrong turn.

He was checking up on them once a week and ….assisted in their development. His comings and goings in the hive as well as teaching a few of them had built a bit of trust with the insecticons. Ratchet had a few of them come up to them with their own medical issues. A lot of them were old injuries that hadn’t had the proper care and took some reworking to fix. It was difficult to say if the Decepticons just didn’t heal the insecticons at all or if they just distrusted normal cybertronians so much that they’d rather suffer it out on their own. He’s dealt with a ton of bots with similar attitude to getting medical help and he knew how to deal with them. Bulkhead had a similar response to being hurt. The only real difference was that the insecticons were huge and might rip him apart if they were so inclined so no pressure.

Starscream had practically moved into the hive so he was there all the time which lead to a whole ‘nother level of frustration for him. Starscream was always around constantly questioning his decisions. He was a good frag but he was counting down the days for the queen to lay the eggs. The sooner the eggs were safely out the sooner he wouldn’t ever have to deal with his awkward relationship with Starscream ever again. He had fragged Starscream more times than he’d care to count. And now he has insecticons following him around. Ratchet sighed, why couldn’t anything be simple anymore. 

________________________________________________________

As the eggs grew my plating expanded and the weight made movement difficult. Ratchet said the eggs had lowered in my gestation chamber and should be ready to lay any day now. I could only take a short walk around the throne room before I grew exhausted and needed to lay back down.

The boys did their best to get me everything I needed but there was only so much they could do. The worst part was being constantly restless while being physically exhausted. I wanted to get up and DO something but was just too tired. Once the eggs had moved down the heat hadn’t come back. They were about to exit the building and didn’t need anymore transfluid according to Ratchet, not in those words obviously.

When the time finally came it woke me up from recharge. My thighs were soaked in the transfluid that had been stored in my gestation chamber and I could feel an enormous pressure in my abdomen. Immediatly I commed Ratchet. He was also getting a rare chance at recharge and grumbled that he was on his way.

The insecticons were fussing over me and moving me into a bath of energon. It was a nice warm temperature that was great for the throbbing in my abdomen and valve. Claw Blade climbed in behind me to lean me into his chest. My wings pressing into his chassis, enjoying the warmth of his frame. Several others were around the bath all waiting anxiously. With very little warning I felt the entrance to my gestation chamber expand as an egg was pushed out. The initial pain of it squeezing past such a small opening was quickly forgotten as the egg skimmed along my internal nodes. Calipers cycling down to help push the egg out.

Ratchet arrived just as I felt the egg reach the entrance to my valve. He sat down near the edge of the bath and did some scans. A few affirmative noises left his vocals before he cautiously reached down to my valve. A small hiss of warning was given by the insections, the bond revealed they were uncomfortable with an outsider handling their queen or eggs in such a delicate state. His fingers entered my soaked valve to quickly touch at the egg trying to make its way out.

“Well this isn’t one of the larger ones but it made it through your gestation chamber ring which is good. If you are able to pass the big ones this easily than you shouldn’t have anything to worry about.” Ratchet’s words rolled over me half ignored at the strange mix of sensations rushing through my frame at the moment.

“You say should and if, I’d really prefer a definitely and will right now.” I huffed out.

My calipers spiraled down and with a slight push I felt it the egg slide out. I sighed loudly not expecting to get off to this at all, my past knowledge of human births did not prepare me for this. Already a second much larger egg was trying to push it’s way out. My chamber was spiraled out as wide as it could and it took a pained push to get it past the tight ring of metal. The way it rolled over my nodes and had my calipers pushed to their maximum had my thighs shaking. Ratchet stayed to the side and observed as another egg sloshed into the pool of energon.

“Well 2 down and 20 more to go.” He stated.

“TWENTY.” My voice was shrill as my body was already on the edge of overload and feeling exhausted.

Claw Blade laid down a bit more so I was being supported more by him then my already quaking thighs. A third and large egg had a much easier time sliding out and had my field burning with overload as it joined it’s brothers. Before it had even made it halfway down my valve another was pressing it’s way out my gestation chamber. I was quickly lost in the mixed sensations that gave me no time to adjust. Just as my first overload hit another was roaring on it’s way as the rest of the eggs were pushed out as quickly as my body allowed.

It wasn’t till I felt my vocals resetting that I realized I had been screaming. Claw Blade’s servo gently rested over my abdomen as he clicked reassurances and praise at me. I vaguely registered Starscream berating everyone in the room at some point. No one paid him any mind. My field was pressing out wide giving me a good assessment of everyone in the room. The hive was bright and pressing in heavily since only a few could be here for the birth.

By the time the last and one of the smallest eggs slipped past my swollen valve lips my HUD was warning that I’d enter recharge soon from the heat alone, my fans were crying loudly as they tried to cool down my body. All the tension in my form grew slack as my gestation chamber slowly spiraled closed. The throbbing was still there but I ignored it to glance down at the eggs swimming between my thighs. I was thankful I didn’t have the courage to look at them before, the largest ones were huge and fit heavily in one hand and it had an extra weight to it that the other eggs didn’t.

Despite exhaustion pulling at my body I forced myself to sit up and examine the eggs. The largest ones were soldiers, and there were ten of them, another ten were worker eggs and were a bit smaller than the soldier eggs. I had to blink to register the two very small eggs. Picking one up it barely cover the center of my palm. Worry entered my field at the site of it.

“Those two are unusually small.” Ratchet started, “Are they underdeveloped?” He asked.

It took a moment for the hive to realize what it was looking at. When it did waves of happiness and excitement came my way. Still having no context for it someone opened up a memory for me to see what exactly I was looking at.

“Oh, it’s of a different more rare class of insecticons. The developer class.” I paused as I went through some more info the hive was giving me, “They’re very rare and very useful and I just had two of them.”

The eggs themselves were very different from any eggs I ever handled back when I was human. They had a squishy outer shell that I could see through. Inside I could see a small mass, each of which had a light glowing at it’s center. They’d only been out for a few minutes and I could already feel the faint traces of their fields. Claw Blade lifted me out of the energon bath. The eggs would absorb the energon in the bath over the next few days. 

Resting my helm against his chassis I watched as a worker delicately spaced out the eggs so each would get maximum amount of nutrience. Ratchet did a few more scans of me before he went to leave.

“You have some stress along your gestation chamber. Your repair nanites will take care of it but you’ll want to rest for the next few cycles.” He put away his equipment.

“Thank you Ratchet, I’m glad we didn’t have much need of you.” I said with my optics closed, already half in recharge.

Ratchet left as I was carried to my nest. I could hear a worker cooing and warbling sweetly at the eggs. Claw Blade carried me to the nest. As I was wrapped in several blankets the few insecticons that weren’t caring for the eggs curled around me. Their warm fields brushing against my own, the eggs fields just on the edge of my reach.


	14. Chapter 14

I didn’t leave the nest for the next few days, by the time I was able to get up and around the eggs had grown quadruple their size. They had absorbed all of the energon from the bath and were being moved to the nest. It wouldn’t take long for them to hatch. Thankfully the queen coding was on standby and would stay that way till the eggs had hatched. The coding’s priority tree shifted after the birth to insure healthy hatchlings.

I stayed in the nest even though I could have went about when I wanted too. Fussing over the eggs took up a lot of space in my mind. The insecticons were more than capable of taking care of them themselves but I felt the need to stay close to them. Their fields had grown stronger and they were reaching out curiously. I would press back into them, talking to them through our fields. Personalities were already forming, at least one of the soldiers had taken quite a bit of coding from Starscream and had inherited his sass. One of the workers seemed very grump even though he hadn’t been born yet, I’m guessing he got that from Ratchet.

When they hatched and slid out of the goo they almost immediately started crawling around making cooing noises. Their little mandibles moving about curiously as they scented the air. As their little bodies started crawling about everyone began scrambling to stop them from getting too far. They made annoyed clicking as they were placed back into the nest repeatedly. Their plating had a squishiness to it that had me holding them delicately, afraid I might pierce their soft plating.

It took about 15 minutes of moving them back before they grasped that they weren’t suppose to leave the nest. Their visors and optics bright with interest as they absorbed everything around them. Looking them over it was clear they took more than just some personality coding from Starscream and Ratchet. Several of them were splattered with gray, orange, and the occasional dash of red and blue. Not all of them had visors either, upon closer inspection only the developers had visors while the rest had multiple optics that were close together at the same angle as the other insecticons visors. None of the insecticons seemed worried about the variations so I just chalked it up to my carrying them and the added coding.

Small, pointed, but soft servos were grabbing at the blankets and pillows already. Several of the workers were trying to move them about while a soldier was already trying to use a pillow to help him stand. It ended up with him sinking into it, his tiny growls getting absorbed in the pillows fluff.

_________________________________________________

Starscream had moved into the hive but he spent more of his time back in his makeshift lab than anywhere else. He hadn’t realized just how much stress having to forage for energon had given him till he set up shop with the insecticons. The small protection the hive was giving him was also helping with his trouble recharging. He didn’t recharge so lightly and rarely awoke terrified that he was found. 

Of course the place wasn’t everything he’d like. The insecticons themselves were always around. Even though he went out of his way to avoid them he could always hear them clicking and feel their fields no matter where he was in the hive. There was often one who’d hang around him a lot. It didn’t get in the way so he mostly ignored it but it still bothered him that he didn’t have any real privacy.

Being the only real cybertronain around he had been subject to most of the queen’s heats. There were a few that he’d stayed away from too focused on what he was working on, but he had been drawn to them more than he’d care to admit. Ratchet’s regular visits were an annoyance but one he didn’t mind so much since it meant there was someone different around. Starscream was becoming...uh….comfortable with the grumpy old medic. Not that he’d ever admit that to him. 

When the queen had laid the eggs he’d hoped to avoid the whole affair with their field all over the place he got pulled into the room. He’d been trying to forget how hot it had gotten him. It was the queens field, it wasn’t his fault they can’t keep it to themselves.

Starscream had never had to deal with a carrying mech before or during the war till now. The whole experience had been more pleasant than he’d expected. The eggs themselves were so small and fragile looking. He’d stayed out of the insecticons way, knowing how they got with their queen he didn’t want to see how bad they got with their eggs.

At the time Starscream was working on his project. He knew that the insecticons had decided on their new hive but no one was gonna tell him where it was, and why would they it’s not like he cares. So he needed a plan for when they left. He couldn’t depend upon them forever and now that he had some time to prepare he won’t be starving himself half to death like before.

The peace of not having to constantly be bombarded with the queens field had been nice. Unfortunately that peace was only temporary. Noises were drifting to him, cooing and clicking, fields that he’d never felt before were brushing against his. They were curious and there were a lot of them. Feeling curious he went out to see what was going on.

The closer he got to the nest the louder the noises became and the more prominent the fields got. Entering the chamber the first thing he noticed was how all the insecticons in the hive were in one place and scrambling about. His optics locked onto the queen who had a small creature in their servos.

He felt something soft brush along his pede. Looking down one of the little things was holding onto him. It looked up at him with its 4 optics and made soft warbling noises at him. Starscream resisted his first urge which was to shake it off of him but he doubted the insecticons would appreciate that very much.

Instead having never seen a hatchling before he reached down and picked it up. The first thing he noticed was how it’s plating was soft and had some give to it. It alarmed him for a moment and had him cradling the sparkling to his chassis as he feared his sharp servos would pierce it. Itss little mandibles rubbed curiously against his plating, small servos reaching up trying to grasp at his face. The hatchling was cooing and gurgling at him, its little legs curling around his side. It’s light gray plating made him wonder how much coding the eggs had absorbed through his transfluid. His field pressed against him curiously, wanting to feel Starscreams field. 

Feeling at a loss as to what to do with the small creature. He went into the nest and placed it with the others. The queen was trying to corral them but they were more interested in exploring their surroundings. Several others were trying to climb up Starscream and so he was forced to assist them in keeping them in the nest, if only to keep them off of him.

“I’m surprised to see you out of your lab. You’ve been in there all week.” The queen said.

“I just wanted to know what was making all that racket. It’s distracting.” He huffed.

The hatchlings had stopped fussing and began stretching and yawning. They curled up around one another and their queen. One of the insecticons had two in his lap but didn’t move them as they entered recharge. 

Glad to know that they weren’t going to bother him for a while he went to go back to his lab. But he paused briefly to run his servo over the helm of one of the sparklings before heading back.

___________________________________________________________

Ratchet was so relieved to hear of the eggs hatching. He stopped by to check on them and they all appeared healthy. It was hard for him to miss how a few of them had taken on his white and orange plating. He hadn’t expected them to take any physical qualities from him and had assumed the insecticon coding would override any coding through transfluid. It seemed there was a lot more to insecticons and carrying than he’d previously thought.

With the sparklings hatched they moved quickly to execute the first part of the insecticon defection. The insecticons still didn’t have a proper hive and they didn’t have the time to build one while they were still serving the Decepticons. So the plan was to make them appear dead to Megatron.

If Megatron thought the insecticons were dead than not only would he not bother looking for them and their hive, but it’d also lend the Autobots the element of surprise when they properly joined their forces. They’d worked out the kinks over the last weeks of the queens carrying so it was more just implementing it at this point.

Ratchet kept an eye on what was going on from the ground bridge. Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee left with the dummy spark extractor to launch an ‘attack’ on one of the mines the insecticons were in charge of excavating. 

When they attacked he was glad to hear from the queen that Soundwave had sent the order for backup. The rest of the insecticon hive left the Nemisis before any of the eradicons could answer the order. They had a brief pretense of exchange fire before they spotted Dreadwing flying towards them. Once they knew they had a proper audience Bulkhead threw the dummy spark extractor Ratchet had fixed up. 

Dreadwing turned up as he saw the pulse from the weapon. And just as Ratchet had built it, it had the insecticons fall into temporary stasis and had a field disruptor to help sell that the insecticons were dead. Dreadwing went through a ground bridge, no doubt going to report that the Autobots not only took the mine but had taken out the insecticons with the spark extractor.

Within an hour the insecticons were coming around. Now free of the Decepticons, they could build their hive till they were ready to help the Autobots.


	15. Chapter 15

The hive was constructed only within a few weeks. Since we had the entire hive available to work on it outside of myself and a few caretakers for the sparklings it was done in record time. For now we were keeping the location secret from the Autobots and Starscream. We didn’t want them knowing where it was till it was complete to ensure there wouldn’t be any tampering or it’s location being leaked before it’s defenses were up.

The babies had grown fast. They molted everyday and sometimes even multiple times a day. Their fast growth rate had them reaching adult size before the hive was even finished. However while they were fully grown they still didn’t have the amount of control or motor skills as their elders did and needed some more training.

Now that they were adults the differences between them and the rest of the hive was apparent. All of them had much more slender root modes. While their curves differed depending on whether they absorbed more from the insecticons or from the regular bots all of them had more flexibility than the rest of the insecticons. 

Even their alt mode was different. While still very insect like all of them had much more aerodynamic shapes and flew much faster than their elders. The ones that seemed to absorb the majority of Starscream’s transfluid were so fast the older insecticons couldn’t keep up at all while their slower siblings had a hard time keeping pace. It seemed even Ratchet’s donation had affected their abilities.

The ones with the tale tell orange stripe almost always had blunt, dexterous servos. Something which was more random in their siblings who had absorbed more of a mix of transfluid. They also seemed much grouchier than their brothers.

The developers were so much smaller than the rest of the insecticons. Starscream referred to them as ‘minis’ and they were definitely miniature. They didn’t have the strength of their larger siblings but it became clear they were not only very intelligent but also had an easy time coordinating their siblings to do what they wanted. Which is going to be very useful as the hive grows but has lead to a lot of extremely organized pranks that has ended up with Starscream shrieking on more than one occasion. Those babies seemed hell bent on causing mischief since they didn’t have much else to do as they grew. 

The bond with them was extremely weak. They were there but only slightly. Once they had fully matured than there will be a little ceremony where they become part of the hive proper. From what the hive has shown me an insecticon can choose to opt out and not become part of the hive. The bond formed with a queen from birth is temporary and only gets cemented when they bond with the whole hive. While it was uncommon for an insecticon to leave to either live on their own or join a new hive it wasn’t unheard of. It seemed like all my boys were gonna stay from how they’ve been acting. We’re the only hive on the planet so its not like they have much of anywhere else to go sadly.

Since the hatchlings have physically matured my body was activating the queen coding. Though the rate was much slower and if the memories the hive were giving me were correct it was because the temporary hive wasn’t very big so the need to expand wasn’t very great after my first clutch. But it was still there. It hit me on a much less intense level about every other day and would only get worse once I had been moved to the much bigger space of our true hive.

With the hive finished the sparklings were moved first. The rest of the hive were already stationed there and outside of my body guards I would be the last to reach the hive. We flew out under the cover of night. We decided to fly there instead of taking a ground bridge out of worry. The insecticons were anxious of having anyone know the whereabouts of the hive while I was outside of it. 

It seemed like it was gonna be a smooth transition. Till a great wrench that was colored bright red was thrown into our plans.

_______________________________________________________________

Knock Out was still coming down off the high from winning a race. The long dark drive he took afterwards always helped work off any excess energy. This time of night was perfect since few humans traveled so late. 

So when his sensors reported bots flying overhead he was a bit surprised. Eradicons rarely left the ship unprompted and he didn’t know of any reason for them to leave. Curiously examining the pings on his HUB he almost slammed his brakes when he saw they were insecticons. All of the Decepticon’s insecticon troops were killed by the Autobots so where the frag did these guys come from.

He immediately comm’d Soundwave to let him know and ask for backup. There was no way he was gonna get into a skirmish with them alone. They must have spotted him as they flew to take evasive maneuvers. Wait...was that a seeker? What was Starscream doing with insecticons?

Knock Out speed off after them, curious as to what Starscream has planned with a handful of insecticons. A bridge opened up above him and Dreadwing flew out, already taking a few shots at them. A squad of eradicons followed and attempted to surround the insecticons. 

The insecticons rallied around Starscream and fired back ferociously. When an eradicon was able to break their formation an insecticon transformed as he collided with him. Ripping at his wings and forcing them both to crash a few yards away from Knock Out.

“Since when do insecticons fight so brutally?” Knock Out asked rhetorically. 

Dreadwing not realizing it was a rhetorical question, “They seem to be defending the seeker.”

“How in blazes did Starscream get their loyalty?” Knock Out scoffed.

Dreadwing rolled to avoid some more cover fire, “That seeker is not Starscream.” He stated.

“What?” Knock Out didn’t get any more time to get frazzled at being corrected as the fire fight took on another level.

Dreadwing seeing that picking them off one at a time was getting no where had the eradicons focus their fire on the seeker. That drew the insecticons out of their defensive formation and into a rage fulled attack. As the insecticons broke away to go after individual eradicons it gave Dreadwing enough to break through their defenses and hit the seeker right in an engine.

They tried to keep going but their efforts just limited the small window they had to coordinate their landing. The seeker was going down fast. Insecticons torn between following and staying to keep the enemies back.

Using the confusion to their advantage the eradicons were able to take down two of the remaining four insecticons. The ones following the seeker were flying backwards and firing blindly as they tried to land while covering the seeker.

Their split attention left Knock Out open for a perfect meet up. The seeker was trying to stay up to avoid him. Their lost engine had them tilting heavily, their ability to stay in the air was rapidly leaving their frame. Knock Out stayed bellow them, a shadow ready to catch this not Starscream.

A shot hit the seeker in their uninjured wing causing them to wobble and lose what little power they had left to fall those last twenty feet. Knock Out transformed and grabbed a wing as they got into his reach. He pulled them out of the sky and threw them into the ground. 

The attack flustered the remaining insecticons for Dreadwing to take them out. He transformed to use his sword to slice through them, landing elegantly a few feet away from Knock Out. Rolling his eyes Knock Out grabbed the dazed seeker, their root form making it clear they certainly weren’t Starscream. Besides the fact their colors were different they had more bulk than Starscream. He huffed realizing he made a mistake but of course wouldn’t voice it. No need to draw attention to his failings.

Knock Out didn’t have any stasis cuffs on him but thankfully Dreadwing had the forethought to grab some. Cuffing the wounded seeker as they came around. Dreadwing kept a firm hold on them as they made a panicked attempt to flee. Glancing over to Knock Out he was surprised to not see him gloating, he had a more curious expression on his faceplate than his usual smugness.

“It seems we not only have an insecticon problem. But an unaligned bot. Megatron will want to see them.” Knock Out commented.

Dreadwing nodded, “Yes Lord Megatron will want to know what an unaligned bot and a small group of insecticons are doing on Earth.”

___________________________________________________

I kept trying to comm the Autobots but they had some kind of jammer that wouldn’t allow anything to get through. The bond was thankfully still there, but distant and full of rage. My insecticons were on the move but wouldn’t reach our location in time. 

The pain of having felt my five guards die was still radiating through my form. Overtaking the seemingly minor pain of my busted engine. I hardly paid attention to what the bots taking me were saying as I focused on the bond. The bridges green light was blinding in the pitch black of night. The red sports car was talking about something that had to do with paint as the large seeker lead me through.

The familiar dark halls of the Nemesis greeted me. My second birth having taken place here only several months ago. Then I hadn’t been a full queen. Now the queen coding was reacting to something. A scent in the air, it was picking up on the insecticons old hive.


	16. Chapter 16

I felt waves of panic crawling through me at the realization. The queen coding had already picked up on it and it was trying to activate. I tried focusing on the panic since that seemed to be helping to keep it at bay.

The red sports car began dragging me through the Nemesis. We were in an area I had never been in, both Shockwave’s lab and the insecticon hive were on much lower levels. Several eradicons and vehicons stopped to watch as I dug my heels into the floor as much as I could. The loud shrieking of metal on metal grinding together followed us till I was pulled into what I was guessing was the bridge.

I actually knew very little about the Decepticons outside of what the insecticons showed me and Starscreams rants. So finally seeing Megatron had me stumbling with how utterly oppressive his field was. With the screeching gone the silence felt heavy. 

“Here you are Lord Megatron.” The shiny red car said pushing me towards him.

“Good work Knock Out. I’m glad to see your nightly excursions aren’t a complete waste.” Megatron stated his red optics trained on me.

He circled around me like a predator, I tried to stay as still as possible, but my wings wouldn’t stop twitching.

“I didn’t believe Dreadwing when he said there was an unaligned bot but here you are.” He stopped his circling to loom over me, “So what would a lone seeker be doing with a pack of insecticons?”

Giving the room a scan I didn’t see Shockwave. Either he hadn’t heard of my capture or was keeping my creation a secret. 

“Well with you guys and the Autobots duking it out you can’t really go anywhere alone.” I lied, hip cocking to the side to try and pull an appearance of casual disinterest.

Megatron narrowed his optics, “And you so happened to find a pack of insecticon who’re willing to die for you on Earth?” The lack of belief in his tone was palpable

“What can I say I have a winning personality.” The amount of snark I had in my voice was enough to make Starscream proud.

Megatron looked livid.

Before he could act on anything, “Lord Megatron the Autobots have launched an attack on one of our mines.” A vehicon alerted.

“Detain the prisoner we’ll deal with them later.” He growled.

Knock Out grabbed my arm and once again began dragging me away. Keeping my field in as tight as possible I felt a heavy weight lift off my spark when the doors to the bridge slid shut.

“Looks like we’ll be keeping you around for a little while longer.” Knock Out observed.

I remained silent as the queen code kept pinging higher and higher on my coding tree. Since I was no longer under immediate threat it felt that it’d be a great time to start surfacing. I kept pulling my field in and tried focusing on anything that would delay the coding.

The bond was there, bubbling in rage with a wave of relief. I tried to push reassurance but there wasn’t much I could hide from them. The bond was a two way street.

Arriving at our destination Knock Out shoved me into a room that looked the same as any other.

“Get comfortable, Megatron tends to get very enthused about attacking Autobots. So unless you want me to use you for parts later I’d come up with a good story if I were you.” Before the door even closed a bright barrier lit up blocking me from any contact with the door.

Still cuffed with a busted engine and a cracked wing, it could be worse. Now that I was all alone there was nothing to distract myself with, no threat to push the coding down. It almost audibly crackled through my form as it was released.

___________________________________________________________

Dreadwing returned from the mine battle suspicious. The Autobots had given up the fight to easily. It took only a few shots from his forces to have them on the retreat. Sure they’re not as desperate since they took that one mine but it was unlike them to attack and not follow through. It ruffled his feathers.

He walked through the halls of the Nemesis distracted and it took him some time to realize he hadn’t passed a patrol since he got back. Cautiously he pulled out his sword. Scenarios began running through his process, from the patrol skipping out to down some high energon, to the Autobots having used the attack as a distraction to get onto the ship. Prowling the halls as quietly as possible he felt the barest touch of a field. Standing still he felt the wave of it again, creeping toward it a scent filled his sensors as he grew closer.

His fans kept trying to kick on and his interface procedures kept pinging him. Confused and more than a bit alarmed he continued to approach the field. It felt hot and crackled over his form desperately reaching out. As he drew closer he could hear talking and the sound of scraping metal. His processor was running slower, his body was so hot he had to keep his plating from flaring out and his fans off. 

So he didn’t quite realize where he was till he turned the corner, sword at the ready. He stared for several moments at the group of vehicons and eradicons that were clawing at a door. They hadn’t noticed him, one of them was stroking at their spike while two others were trying to get their claws under the door to lift it open. 

Getting over his surprised he lowered his sword, “What is going on here?”

The group visibly jumped and scrambled to stand at attention. The one with his spike out was trying to get his panel to close. Looking them over his clouded processor had him glancing down at their panels to see a few of them were dripping.

“Commander the prisoner’s field is…..well it’s…..we came to investigate.” One of them answered.

Sighing Dreadwing approached putting his sword away.

“You’re sure it’s the prisoner?” He asked.

A whimper responded from behind the door, “If you could just put in the code commander we could assist..” The vehicon didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“That’s enough!” Dreadwing started, “For all you know this could be a trap, or worse some kind of disease. Whatever it is, it is spreading from the prisoner and is distracting all of you from your duties. Return to your patrols I’ll get this situation taken care of.” He ordered.

They paused, looking from one another. When Dreadwing refused to budge they slowly retreated to continue their patrols.

With them gone Dreadwing felt like he could final open his vents. Hot air was released with a sigh of relief. His plating flaring to help relieve the heat smothering his protoform. A groan and a zaping sound had his attention return to the prisoner.

The fog over his processor made thinking difficult. Whether it was a trap or not he decided to enter the code and open the door but kept the barrier up. Through the energy field he could see the prisoner sitting as closely to the barrier as possible. Their stabilizers were spread obscenely wide and the scent that had been plaguing his sensors had been mostly blocked by the door and hit him like an ocean wave.

Dreadwing leaned against the wall as he focused on keeping his array closed. The seeker had their cuffed servos working at their valve, they were so wet that it was soaking the floor. They must have been doing this for a while.

“Finally, get in here I can’t get anywhere with this on my own.” Their voice was husky.

Dreadwing took a deep intake as he tried to form an actual question instead of listening to his instinct which was telling him to do what they said, “What is going on?” 

They whimpered, “My coding has activated and won’t stop till it’s satisfied. So please open this barrier and come satisfy me.”

He groaned, his discipline being pushed past it’s limit. If this was some kind of trap it was one he had never prepared for, without another thought he put the rest of the code through and his array snapped open as he walked in.

Dreadwing barely gathered enough frame of mind to close the door and lock himself in. He sank into them, spike rubbing blindly against their smaller, leaking spike. Their cuffed servos ran down his chassis to grip his spike. They locked their stabilizers around his hips and hoisted themselves up, rubbing their valve along his spike as they positioned themselves above him.

He groaned at feeling their lubricant coat his spike, servos gripping their waist to slide them down. It was their turn to groan, wings fanning and flapping at the sensation. His flapped in response while he pulled them down till their arrays were flush. Their spike was leaking and painted his abdominal plating with transfluid.

They lifted their bound servos up and over his helm so their arms circled him, their chassiss’ flush together. Calipers cycling down tight around his spike. Their plating was even hotter than his own. They immediately started moving.

It must have been because it had been so long since Dreadwing had been with anyone, or the seekers overpowering field. Either way he overloaded rather quickly. The seeker on top of him was growling at him in rage. Their calipers were holding onto him so he couldn’t even retract his spike. His overload gave him lucidity and Dreadwing felt a bit of panic rise up.

“No, no, NO! This isn’t how it’s suppose to go.” Their optics were almost white from the temperature of their body and looked hazy, “I need more.”

Stabilizers were locked around his hips. His panic started to grow when they refused to get off of him. The field crackling angrily over him, and the scent had him returning to that fuzzy state of mind. He still felt a bit alarmed but no where near as badly and he couldn’t remember why.

With his body ready for another round the instant he started moving they stopped their angry rants to keen and moan for him. No longer gripping him so tightly their stabilizers spread wide, servos dipping into the seams around his neck and helm.

No longer frenzied he went about at his own pace. He flipped them onto their belly so he could play with their sensitive wings. They cooed and moaned as he ran sharp servos along their edges and into wing seams. The seams around their smaller wings were especially sensitive and had them tightening around him whenever he gently touched at the protform underneath.

The sounds of their arrays was obscene and sloppy. His engines groaned at how wet they were for him. Dreadwing’s stamina was much more in line with his usual time this round but when he overloaded the prisoner wasn’t even close yet.

He was once again given a brief moment of clarity. Realizing he’d gone again and the fact that it didn’t seem to do anything he commed Knock Out.

“Did you get hit during your little dance with the autobots?” The medic had his usual condescending/flirty tone.

“There is something wrong with the prisoner.” He stated.

“Well they have a cracked wing and busted engine of course there is something wrong with them and that’s beside them not taking a side..”

“Their field is attracting every bot to them for some kind of strange interfacing trap.” Dreadwing interrupted.

“What?” Knock Out snickered.

“I can feel myself being pulled in again. I’ll try to take them to you. You better be in medical or else.” Dreadwing said ending the call.

His processor was slowing down, the prisoner was whinning and growling at him again. Once again they refused to let him go, so he picked them up.

They got into the hall before he was pounding into them against a wall. By the time he overloaded again his stabilizers were shaking and they still hadn’t overloaded. More concerned with being trapped in this constant state of interface he barely paid much thought to being seen in such a compromising way. 

They did another round before they made it to medical. Dreadwing noticed that the prisoner’s body was so hot now it was starting to hurt him. His reserves were low and with so little energon in his system there was no way he could produce more transfluid. He stumbled into the medbay with the prisoner still wrapped around him growling incoherently at him.

Knock Out came up to him visibly angry, “I thought you were trying to tell a joke.” His fans were roaring, “I could feel and practically taste you two coming.”

Knock Out grabbed the prisoner who practically curled into him, their servos groping at his interface panels. He walked them over to the decontamination shower. Unable to pry them off of him he stood in the shower with the much taller seeker wrapped around him.

When the solvent hit their plating it steamed and they cried out in pain as their form adjusted to the room temperature solvent. Dreadwing was leaning against one of the med slabs his fans still on but his mind was his own again.

Knock Out was not happy. His interface procedures kept pinging him but he had no real desire to interface...not since Breakdown. This wasn’t his own desire, the prisoner was releasing some kind of aphrodisiac code or something through their field and especially their scent.

He’d never heard of such a disease before and he wasn’t liking any of it. Only Knock Out had control over his body, he didn’t want anyone else hijacking him ever again. The seeker’s temp was lowering due to the solvent but it was clear it was only going to spike again.

They also wouldn’t stop groping at him, dipping their servos into his seams, pleading and begging him to frag them. Now Knock Out was all for partners begging and even being tied up but only when he was the one initiating it. This lack of control was making him a new level of pissed.

With their glossa playing with the belts on his neck, and the fog taking over his processor his panels slide open without his input. The seeker bit lightly at a belt while they speared themselves on his thick spike. Angry at himself and them he thrust into them with no care. But with their calipers surprisingly open and the amount of lubricant they were leaking they had little to be bothered with.

His sharp servos scrapped at the paint on their thighs and they moaned loudly. Dreadwing not having the energy to move or even be embarrassed at this point just laid there and waited. Knock Out’s overload surprised him but held little pleasure.

Wanting to get this taken care of and with no help from Dreadwing he strapped the squirming seeker to a med berth so they could stay still for his scans. Fans still going he grew frustrated when his scans were only giving him information he already knew.

Knock Out tossed a cube of energon at Dreadwing hoping that’ll get him to be of use again. Before he could examine the prisoner any further that fog once again flooded his systems. Still not happy about it but at least less alarmed this time he was able to get some enjoyment out of it.

The seeker was very responsive and their wings were lovely. Under different circumstances he could see them being a very lovely sight strapped down with his energon prod on hand. Just thinking about it was improving his experience. 

Dreadwing was polite enough to wait for his overload before trying to talk to him, “What’s wrong with them?” The prisoner was clawing at the berth and fighting against the restraints.

Knock Out did another more in depth scan, “I’m not sure. My scans aren’t giving me anything new. And since Megatron wants them around later I can’t just cut them open.” Turning to a screen he looked over a few of the results, “This could be a code based virus. I’m gonna call in Soundwave, he’s an expert on coding.”

Being chief communicator and head of security meant Soundwave saw and heard a lot of things he wish he hadn’t. So he saw everything from his post. The prisoner playing with their array, the eradicons swarming their cell door, Dreadwing getting drawn there all the way through to the medbay. 

He knew what was happening with the prisoner needed to be addressed but it wasn’t an immediate threat. The worst it was doing was distracting the other officers. Soundwave was more concerned with figuring out what the Autobots were planning with that attack.

However when Knock Out called he knew he couldn’t avoid it any longer. Going into the medbay the scent coming off of the seeker was overpowering and the smell of ozone was strong. It was clear they had gotten another round in but was still running hot. 

Soundwave had an iron tight hold on his body and coding. He observed how their field and scent was trying to push certain protocols to activate. His firewalls weren’t blocking them, it seemed to be going after his base coding. It was clear to him that whatever the prisoner was giving off he didn’t have anything to stop it.

So he put up a few lines of code around his base coding to slow it down. Releasing his tentacles he hooked up to the seeker. They had decent defenses but they seemed almost eager for him to get to their coding. He found the source in their base coding, it was an adage and most notably of an insecticon nature. Realization of not only what was going on but what exactly this seeker was bloomed.

Without a word he left to inform Lord Megatron of the news that they had an insecticon queen on board, and they were ready to make a new clutch.


	17. Chapter 17

Megatron retrieved the insecticon’s queen from medical. The room had the smell and taste of interfacing, it seemed the seeker had finally gone through it’s coding since it was unconscious on the medical berth. Both Dreadwing and Knock Out looked exhausted. Knock Out was angrily scrubbing at the paint transfers when he arrived. Dreadwing saw him first and stood at attention on wobbly stabilizers.

“I see you’ve gotten them through their coding.” Megatron started, “I’m taking them to Shockwave for a few scans and then I’ll decide on what we’re to do about them.” Not really concerned about their comfort he hoisted them over his shoulder and left with a few ‘yes Lord Megatron’ following him.

Shockwave’s mobile lab was in the lower decks of the Nemesis. It was mostly by itself with only the Eradicon/Vehicon production line and the area the insecticons had used as their hive to keep him company.

Rarely did anyone come down here. It suited Shockwave just fine, the quiet made his work easier. Being so focused on his task often had him out of the loop on what was going on outside of his lab. So when Megatron came in carrying one of his most recent successful experiments he was more than a little surprised.

“Shockwave how are things going?” Megatron asked, tossing the unconscious seeker onto a nearby slab.

“Things are running optimally Lord Megatron. I should be having usable results for you shortly.” Shockwave answered.

“Good.” Megatron moved to adjust the seeker so they were laying more naturally instead of being slung over the slab, “We’ve gotten a hold of an insecticon queen. They’re being very uncooperative with information but that won’t matter if we can use them to bolster our numbers. I want you to check to make sure they’re compatible and if the process is worth the effort.”

“Yes Lord Megatron.” Megatron left Shockwave without another word.

Shockwave didn’t need to do any tests. He knew already that they were compatible with regular mechs. The only issue would be producing the specific energon they needed. Which wasn’t a problem for him since he had enough samples to be able to synthesize the energon himself.

Instead he did his own series of tests to see how his little pet project was holding up. Their spark was still going strong, there was no sign of fading or excess stress indicating any problems. They had survived longer than any of his previous subjects. Whether their spark would hold out as long as a regular cybertronian was a question only time would answer.

Since they were there he did a quick diagnostics test of their coding, updated anything necessary, and patched them up with a few extra additions. If Megatron wanted them for the purpose of breeding his own insecticon army they needed to be healthy enough for it. And walking around with cracked wing and a broken engine was just asking for future trouble.

Once he knew they were stable enough he made a quick notice for the other officers to meet for his final assessment. They meet in the bridge and outside of a few vehicons doing the necessary work they were alone. Shockwave came in carrying the still recharging seeker. They were less in a full on stasis and more just regular recharge now. The seeker was curled up in his arms, wings flicking every now and then.

“So what is your findings Shockwave?” Megatron asked, standing as imposing as ever with Dreadwing on his left and Soundwave on his right.

“The seeker is more than capable of producing insecticons with transfluid from cybertronians. They do require a specific kind of energon that I can produce to ensure their health and the growth of the clutch. However the amount of transfluid necessary is much higher than any single cybertronian can produce.”

“So you’re saying I cannot be the sole sire?” Megatron questioned.

“Correct, even if all officers were brought in on schedules it would be an inefficient amount and would lead to unnecessary strain on all parties involved, and lower the chance of large, healthy clutches.” Shockwave clarified, “The most logical solution would be to have an officer oversee several vehicons and eradicons in satisfying the necessary transfluid needs.”

“Is that really wise? That would mean the majority of the input would be from the fodder.” Knock Out probed, examining the plating of his servos for any leftover paint transfers.

“The vehicon and eradicons transfluid has a low amount of CNA. I designed them to be easy to build and function as well as possible. Their production of CNA rich transfluid like a regular cybertronain was not a requirement for their function as an army. So any insecticons produced will almost entirely inherit traits from us officers.”

Shockwave continued, “The only problem is that queens require a lot of care to maintain. I recommend Soundwave as being optimal to the task due to him rarely being required to leave the Nemesis and his previous experience with assisting a carrier.”

“Your thoroughness and expertise continue to be invaluable Shockwave. Soundwave would you be able to handle the care of the queen on top of your usual duties?” Megatron asked sincerely instead of his usual demanding tone.

Soundwave simply nodded in reply.

“Good we can have the wall between your quarters and my traitorous old second in commands rooms be removed so you will have enough space.” Megatron ordered.

The scent of the queen was present through the whole meeting but was much subtler and easy to ignore. Shockwave was aware that the queen had awoken some time early into the meeting but did not comment on it since they seemed to want to appear to be in recharge and it wasn’t hindering his briefing.

However their scent was causing his plating to heat uncomfortably even in it’s more subdued state. He gladly handed over the queen over to Soundwave, informing him that he put them in transformation lock so they would not be able to transform in an attempt to escape before handing him several cubes of insecticon energon he was holding in his subspace. Soundwave subspaced the energon, silent as ever before leaving to his quarters.

Soundwave could tell by the thrumming of the seeker’s engine that they were awake, their bound wrists were pressed to their chest. He was carrying them bridal style, though a bit awkwardly to avoid Laserbeak who was docked onto his chest. The small light of their optics informed him they were done with their charade of unconsciousness.

He was surprised that they remained quiet during the walk to his quarters. Their optics were only cracked open but remained trained on him. Their frame was warm but not alarmingly so yet. The banging informed him that the work on broadening his room was already underway. 

Inside several eradicons were using lasers to cut through the wall. He stood patiently as they had it cut through in a matter of minutes. They exited promptly with the wall pieces giving him triple the space he was used to. The seeker still hadn’t moved, slightly concerned he sat them on the floor as he tried to build a nest from memory. 

He pulled the soft padding off the berths and pulled out all the mesh cloth Starscream had kept stashed in his room. It wasn’t exactly like it was in his memory. He was no longer a gladiator and had access to actual padding this time. Soundwave tried to situate the blankets the best he could but he couldn’t get it just right. A smaller set of cuffed servos pulled the cloth out of his grasp and shifted it till it had the more rounded shape he recognized.

Looking up at the seeker their wings were hanging low, indicating negative emotions. Their scent was bringing back familiar memories that he wished to remain buried. It wasn’t full blown yet but was calling him to curl himself around them. Ignoring it he pulled a cube of the synthesized queen energon from his subspace.

_______________________________________________

I’m not sure what I was expecting, torture maybe, constant questioning, but this wasn’t it. The bot assigned for my care was eerily silent. He didn’t seem to ever speak and even his movements and steps were quiet. The fact he had dealt with a carrying mech before was curious especially since his entire demeanor didn’t exactly exude comfort and security.

Shockwave had kept quiet about my creation, whether it was to protect himself or because he honestly didn’t think the information was important was impossible to tell without asking him. The thought of them keeping me to produce their own army had crossed my mind, but I pushed it aside. Assuming they were more interested in information or that I’d be rescued or escaped before then.

The way Ratchet talked about his fellow Autobots sneaking on and off the Nemisis on multiple occasions made it seem like it wouldn’t be difficult to do. My inability to transform was a major problem. Even if I managed to escape to an exit I couldn’t fly myself to safety, I’d fall and even a cybertronian couldn’t survive the crash from the heights this ship liked to stay on.

So I was left with only the ground bridge as a possible escape route. What was most disconcerting was that I could feel a wall between me and the hive. It was there when I awoke and since Shockwave had affected my ability to transform I wouldn’t doubt he also found a way to interfere with my connection through the bond.

Downing my cube of energon it tasted off but not too horribly so. Handing the empty cube to Soundwave I curled up in the makeshift nest. I felt exhausted even though I had just woken up. When the queen coding began to come online I sighed with frustration.

Soundwave began stroking at my back, his long, thin fingers running along the edges of my wings. I wasn’t interested in his attention but couldn’t bring myself to reject it either. I missed my hive, and I was craving physical comfort outside of just the drive to interface.

When I didn’t object to his touches Soundwave laid down behind me, pressing against my back. His servos ran down the back of my helm to stroke down my front and over the delicate glass of my canopy. Soundwave’s field was reaching out to connect with mine and was surprisingly more expressive than I’d come to expect from regular mechs. He was pushing out calm, comfort, and strength. An oddly supportive and strong field from the drone like mech.

I leaned back into him, It had only been like a day and I was already missing my hive like crazy. The block on the bond was almost painful since I could just barely feel them through the interference but not make any real contact. My field has always been extremely open so I wasn’t surprised that Soundwave could feel my distress. 

He stroked down my sides in an attempt to comfort me. His field held no regret though, he felt that my current pain was a necessary step. But a step towards what? I was too tired to ask.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a bit sad.

The coding couldn’t be bothered about my state of being however. Soundwave was being attentive and respectful of my boundaries which was nice. Escaping is still my top priority but I don’t know how to operate a ground bridge. So I need to bide time for an opportunity to escape, or get a signal out for rescue. 

Soundwave’s thin fingers were doing wonders for my sore wings. It reminded me of all the preening the insecticons would do which added a comforting level of familiarity I was sorely needing right now. I could hear his fans blaring and after a few moments of preparing myself I pulled one of his weird hands down to my wet valve.

_________________________________________

Once he had their permission Soundwave released his spike. He rubbed it gently along the underside of their valve. They whined, their wings twitching impatiently. A group of vehicons and eradicons were on their way to assist. Rarely did Soundwave ever allow himself to indulge these urges, partially due to work, but mostly because there was no one he was all that interested in.

While Megatron is someone he’s always been loyal too he rarely viewed Soundwave as a sexual being since he took his oath of silence. Which was fine by Soundwave since his and Megatron’s sexual exploits were more about convenience than true sexual desire for one another. Those instances had been few and far between since Megatron was a popular gladiator who not only was beloved by every buymech he employed but was also beloved by fans who would often rent him out for a night.

Soundwave never had either of those and honestly didn’t care for the spotlight that so suited Megatron. He was always viewed as unnerving and while a courteous enough client so buymechs would happily take his money for their time, he wasn’t a favorite and it was always very impersonal.

Well except for…

The queens hand roved up his thigh to grab at his hips to pull him closer and hurry him along, breaking him from his thoughts. Their appreciative hum when he pressed into them was especially pleasing. Soundwave’s own desire was clouding his mind in an unfamiliar but surprisingly pleasant, freeing way.

He was no longer being bogged down by the hoard of information he had to sift through, nor the petty drama that the Decepticons brought upon each other. It was a simple drive that he found himself relishing for the first time in a very, very long time.

Their fans were louder than his and they were taking great heaving intakes in help cool their frame. They felt so small and fragile under his servos, it had his sire coding telling him to curl around them even tighter to protect them in their fragile state. Their abundant lubricant made sinking into them feel smooth and right. He entered them easily with one slow thrust. If his vocalizer was still enabled he’d be cooing back at their soft cries.

His body was rubbing against their wings and each brush had them whine lightly. Soundwave’s helm was swarming with sensation. Their servos were up and running along the delicate, thin seams on his thighs, it had him gripping them tighter. His thrusts growing more erratic as he grew closer to the edge. They slide their servos up to stroke along the wiring in the seams of his pelvis, he seized up in overload, his screen resetting at the sudden burst of energy.

The queen was squirming in annoyance since he stopped. Soundwave disengaged once his screen was once again active. He had missed seeing the vehicons and eradicons come in. They were waiting for the go ahead. Pulling away from the queen they hissed in frustration, their wings puffed high and away from their frame.

The vehicons went to go in as soon as Soundwave moved away but he raised his hand to have them wait. The queen rolled about on the nest a few times before gesturing for the vehicons to join them. One eagerly approached with a second on his heels who was looking cautiously at Soundwave. 

Soundwave’s recovery time has always been slower than other bots. He took the time to go over the stream of information Laserbeak was keeping an eye on for him. There was little for him to be concerned about at the moment. Laserbeak could handle most calculations on their own and would let him know if they were having trouble with something.

He still kept his eye on the vehicons to ensure they didn’t get carried away. The queen was cooing happily at the attention. The scent was pulling at him again. It was much stronger than his past experience with being around a carrying mech, but they had been mech who was paid to carry a new spark and not an insecticon queen.

He knew him before he’d gotten sparked up though. He had been a smaller bot who worked the gladiator pits like many other buymechs. Soundwave always knew him as Rapid Fire, a quick little car with faded but always polished blue paint. Rapid Fire always had a smile for Soundwave and even spent his off time with him just to talk.

He often did races as well as working the pits just to get by. Soundwave was very fond of him, Megatron had been the only other mech to really show much interest in Soundwave as a person. But it was different with Rapid Fire, he liked to walk around with Soundwave and just talk, he did enough talking for the both of them and Soundwave was happy to listen.

His servos would be wrapped around his long arm, the height difference had him leaning into his elbow. He had made Soundwave feel less lonely. It was a common rule among buymechs to not date a customer and Soundwave was never sure if Rapid Fire just didn’t go by that rule or didn’t see him and Soundwave as a couple. 

Soundwave spent a lot of his nights with Rapid Fire just cuddled up on his stiff berth talking. Rapid Fire’s processor was always running with ideas for what he was gonna do next. His servos would be mindlessly running down Soundwave’s frame as he talked. Soundwave often found his optics shifting between Rapid Fire’s optics and mouth.

His soft voice running along almost like a hum. Optics shifting from Soundwave’s faceplates to his own servos massaging at seams and dents. Whenever he’d run across a dent or weld he’d gently run his servo along it, as if both trying to so sooth and memorize it. His quiet stream of talk was one of the few things that got Soundwave into a dreamless recharge, no nightmares or sleep paralysis while he had Rapid Fire in his arms.

He had become such a stable part of his life that it was strange to not see him running up with a hug or a kiss after a fight. Soundwave didn’t know for sure what Rapid Fire wanted from him exactly, he never used his outlier abilities on Rapid Fire. He had control of them by that point and didn’t desire to break Rapid Fire’s trust in him by dipping in uninvited. But Soundwave didn’t think to much on why Rapid Fire liked him so much back then and even now he felt Rapid Fire deserved better than he got.

Carrying was extremely dangerous and was only a luxury the high classes could afford. It was so risky that it was common practice to hire a mech to carry and have the mech or mechs sire the sparkling. It payed extremely well to do it but the very high death toll of carriers made it something most mechs wouldn’t do. Often enough it was a job buymechs ended up taking just do to the nature of their normal work. 

Soundwave didn’t think Rapid Fire was desperate for money. But then again he was a very twitchy mech, he could have been using and Soundwave just never noticed. Even if he was Soundwave wouldn’t have cared. He just wanted Rapid Fire to be safe.

Rapid Fire didn’t tell him he was gonna go become a carrier. He just vanished for a few solar cycles saying he was gonna do a job than came back bouncing with excitement, cash, and an alluring scent.

“Soundwave look! I have so much and this is only half. When this is all over I can get us a proper place to live and you won’t have to fight anymore.”

He asked to stay with Soundwave during his carrying and Soundwave was more than happy to help him out. It was definitely an odd thing to watch, the nesting, body changes, and almost a constant charge, a novelty in its own right. Soundwave knew that part of it was that Rapid Fire wanted his protection. Carrying mechs were worth a lot in some circles, and even though the elites will do what they can to protect the carrier of their sparkling it wasn’t unheard of for a carrier to go missing.

And Rapid Fire trusted him to take care of him and his sparkling. While he wasn’t suppose to Soundwave put in a few transfluid donations and spark bonds himself. Rapid Fire had asked him and with him looking so beautiful and smelling so lovely he couldn’t resist.

It had been one of the few truly peaceful and happy times that Soundwave has ever had. He got to go home and have someone there waiting for him, it gave him a brief escape from the fights, the pain of his outlier abilities, and the general agony and stress the functionist society was giving him.

So when Rapid Fire had come home early from a doctors appointment crying, with tubes and wires still sticking out of him it had been alarming. 

“Soundwave please! They’re…. I had taken too much there is something wrong and… they’re gonna come for me.” Rapid Fire was shaking and on the verge of sobbing as he spoke.

“Please...you have to do something.” He had begged, servos gripping his arm tightly.

He should have been paying more attention. If he had he’d notice that Rapid Fire’s plating was loosing its color, and no matter how much energon he drank he seemed constantly thirsty and his plating started to grow brittle. Rapid Fire’s abdominal plating had expanded with the egg growing inside of him and the level of weakness he was experiencing had pinged his sire coding as worrying.

Soundwave pulled the wiring out of Rapid Fire’s medical ports before throwing them against the wall. He curled around Rapid Fire in the nest. Rapid Fire pressed as tightly as he could to Soundwave’s chassis as if he was trying to reach his spark.  
Feeling that he needed it Soundwave opened up to spark bond with him. Rapid Fire’s spark was so bright and the little spark swirling around it pulsed as they joined. Soundwave pushed all the support and strength he could into Rapid Fire’s spark. The bonding seemed to help to calm him down a bit.

Soundwave got up to leave and Rapid Fire grabbed his servo, “Soundwave please stay with me.” His voice was so soft, but his grip was so tight.

But he had to go and fight. Soundwave couldn’t just skip out on a match. Forfeiting a battle meant forfeiting his life, and he couldn’t protect Rapid Fire if he was dead. 

So Soundwave left him locked in his rooms at the arena. He thought he would be safe there, surrounded by killers and friends. But when his fight was over Rapid Fire was gone, with only a small puddle of energon staining the floor to show what happened to him.

That was all Soundwave had left of him….a stain.

Even the nest was gone...it was like they tried to erase what they did to him, the sparking, the carrying, and finally his murder.

Megatron had been surprisingly compassionate and supportive in comparison to who he is now. He understood how important Rapid Fire had been to Soundwave and swore that they would make them pay for their crimes and ensure that no one would have to go through that again.

Soundwave and Megatron had often talked about the problems they saw everyday, but it’s different when you lose someone to it instead of just suffering alone. It really shows you how utterly powerless you are to do anything to stop it.

Rapid Fire’s murder was one of the experiences that just cemented how horrible the system had been. He regrets not doing enough for Rapid Fire, he regrets not pushing Megatron to start getting political sooner, but he does not regret the revolution, the war, or even the death of Cybertron. 

Many innocent people have died because of the war, but the toll the Decepticons have ranked up is no where near as large as the functionists and the primes. But almost all of them are gone now, only a few Autobots remain to reinstate the old ways. And Soundwave won’t stop hunting them till he’s whipped out every last one of them. Cybertron is better as a dead memory than a living cycle of torture and oppression. 

The queens mewls were getting louder. Their field was swarming with heat, the very room tasted of it. His optics focused on them as he left his memories behind.

The vehicons were behaving themselves, they were being gentle despite the fact that several of them preferred it rougher which Soundwave unfortunately knew due to his constant surveillance. They spend too much time around Knock Out in his opinion, his tastes have started to rub off on some of them.

Soundwave’s charge finally built back up enough for his spike to repressurize. Crawling back into the nest he waited till the current vehicon was finished. The queens frame was steaming, the warm puffs cascaded over his plating. When he entered them they moaned, their smaller frame pulling him into them.

Their charge licked over his plating, servos skimming down his sides. His second overload was more calm and relaxing than the last one. The queen needed a few more deposits before they finally overloaded. It was a powerful thing to feel through their field, the waves of it had his evening out with satisfaction even though he had started to rev up again.

Now that their coding was satisfied they were curling up for recharge. Soundwave sent a message for the vehicons to leave. He picked up the tired seeker and brought them into Starscreams washracks which were much roomier than his own. They allowed Soundwave to clean up their frame, plating fluffed up to let the solvent reach their protoform. The queen kept their drowsy optics on him as he went about scrubbing their plating.

Soundwave didn’t mind, he didn’t expect them to trust him now or possibly ever. He wouldn’t in their situation, but that didn’t mean he was sorry for keeping them as a prisoner. He would try to make their stay as comfortable as possible, he had no desire to harm them and honestly would like them to assist the Decepticons willingly. His sympathies may be with them, but that doesn’t mean he would go against what was best for the Decepticon cause.


	19. Chapter 19

Feeling clean and sleepy Soundwave laid me onto the nest. He wrapped a clean sheet around my stabilizers. He ran his servo gently over my canopy, the part of my canopy that covered my gestation chamber specifically. 

~Soundwave: Must work. Vehicon: available outside if anything is required, will take you to Megatron after recharge.~

He sent the text message over the comm, it’s the first thing he’s ever said to me. Soundwave briefly ran a servo over my overly sensitive wingtip before leaving. The door closed with a shunk behind him.

My wings flicked in agitation. I was tired but the cuffs were making it difficult to get comfortable. They’d been rubbing uncomfortably against my plating and I bet they’re gonna start chafing soon. I tried rolling over but it didn’t help, and my wings would get too hot and sore if I laid on them for too long. 

Recharge seemed so lovely but it was just on the edge of my grasp. While the cuffs were an issue mostly I was bothered by how quiet it was. I hadn’t slept alone since I got this new body. There was always someone cuddling with me their venting help to sooth the often noisy bond so I could rest. But the bond was blocked as well. 

The barrier was like an itch. I kept trying to rub against it as if that would make it go away but it just kept reminding me that it was there. I was alone, blocked from the bond, cuffed, and imprisoned. Just thinking about it was making me exhausted.

After rolling around for what felt like at least an hour I sent out an open comm for anyone within it’s radius. The vehicons outside pinged back asking what I needed. I hesitated, my experience with them has been a bit of whiplash, first killing them and then fragging them. 

But my exhaustion was making it difficult to not at least see if they were going to help or not. I messaged them that I wanted them to lay down with me while I recharged. There was a long, nervous pause before one of them entered the room.

It was difficult to identify his expression since they don’t have faces in the traditional sense or even the insecticons very expressive mandibles. Reaching out with my field he pressed back cautious and curious. He entered the nest his field showing touches of confusion but not anything to be worried about.

The vehicons were shorter and more compact than I was. It was making cuddling a bit difficult and not nearly as satisfying as I had hoped. He had tried his best to curl his smaller frame around my back but it just planted his helm at a weird point between my wings.

Growing frustrated I reached back and plucked him from behind me. His field swam with alarm, and the sound of transforming filled the silence as I moved him so I was curling around him. His gun was out and was making that annoying high pitched sound they all made when charging. He pointed it at me but didn’t shot it. I situated him so my arms were around him and after several moments of just lying there he put his gun away.

He felt a little tense but eventually relaxed. Rolling himself over so we were face to face I cracked open my optics to look at him. He didn’t say anything but had his helm tilted curiously before slowly laying his helm along my canopy and wrapping his arms around my waist. 

I pushed satisfaction and comfort out in my field. His meshed with it and pushed it back, his smaller frame made me think of my sparklings. They were now much bigger than me but I remember cuddling with them to sleep when they were this size. His venting was soft and even and was helping to calm the aching throb of emptiness in my spark. Finally I was able to fall into recharge.

I woke up slowly, my optics still offline, warmth surrounding me. For a few moments I thought I was at the hive. But the frames wrapped around me were smaller, thinner, more fragile than any of my insecticons. Cracking open my optics I reflexively pulled the vehicon in front of me closer, his visor flickering as his arms tightened around my chassis. 

When I stretched I felt my wings brush against something. Apparently the other guard had decided to crawl into the nest as well and had himself planted in the awkward spot between my wings. My movements had the cons coming online. They got up a lot faster than I could. The cuffs certainly weren’t making it easy.

The walk to Megatron’s rooms was a quiet one. The halls always seemed to never have enough light and of course the light was purple. The vehicons escorting me didn’t say anything but they seemed to be having some kind of conversation if there fields were anything to go by. Exactly what they were talking about was a mystery but they both seemed rather cautious. I could tell when we got to Megatron’s quarters because they both pulled their fields in tight. 

“Come in,” Came Megatron’s heavy baritone through the thick door.

Walking in with my cuffed hands in front of me the two guards remained on the other side of the door. Turning to glance back at them they bowed to Megatron before leaving. Looking around, the room was large, it easily held a large berth that could hold 5 Megatrons. 

The room itself was mostly empty. It had a few weapons hanging on the wall but they seemed very old and clunky looking, probably had more sentimental value than a link to status or recent use. Nothing else seemed to decorate the walls besides a relatively clean and new looking Decepticon banner and hanging below it so it was touching the ground was an almost completely shredded banner of a symbol I didn’t recognize but looked to even have some energon stains on it.

Outside of the berth the only other furniture was an energon dispenser, a desk which Megatron was currently sitting at, and a console that was on the wall directly next to the desk. The desk itself was a rather plain design and was covered in data pads. At the moment Megatron was scowling at one while writing something out on another.

It felt more like I got called to the principles office than being summoned by my kidnapper. He glanced up at me as I approached.

“I see your coding hasn’t started up yet. Shockwave informs me you need a lot of energon compared to us. Have you had any yet?” He asked eyes back onto whatever he’s reading.

“Not since I got up.”

He reached down and pulled up a cube of the synthetic royal energon. Megatron sat it on his desk before beckoning me to take the seat in front of him. Feeling awkward in the way only authority figures can bring out I grabbed the cube. Neither of us spoke as he continued to type something up, his sharp servos tapped loudly on the data pads.

Looking over my hub the queen coding was moving it’s way up to the forefront. Megatron finished up whatever he was doing with a sigh before tossing the data pad onto the desk. Leaning back into his chair Megatrons optics scanned over my frame with a critical look.

It made me nervous as I took the last few drinks of my energon. Setting the empty cube on the desk Megatron stood up, towering above me. He gave me a smirk, his sharp denta on full display before turning to the berth.

I could feel warmth flood my system as the coding reached the top of my priorities. I followed behind him. He sat on the edge, thick thighs splayed wide. With him sitting he was a lot less intimidating. His engines rumbled like a deep growl in his chassis. 

“Come little queen.” His tone was condescending and he even patted his thighs.

I resisted the urge to sneer at him and simply went over with my wings held high to sit next to him. He chuckled before pulling me onto his lap. His field held amusement and arousal. He had it out just enough for me to feel it.

Megatron leaned down so his face was in the crook of my neck. The urge to shove my neck into my shoulder came over me as his exvents ran over my main fuel lines. Scarred lipplates traced up to my jaw causing the rising charge within me to crackle a bit.

Fields began to mesh as the heat and gentle petting helped to relax my rigid frame. Megatron’s servos were gliding up and down my thighs, sharp tips diving into seams to brush and pull at delicate wiring. Fans were pushing out hot air causing the space around us to heat up.

_____________________________________________________

Megatron had expected them to be less cooperative, or for a bit more sass. Soundwave had reported that they were compliant with him and he calculated they would stay as such as long as he was patient and kept his temper in check.

He supposed his many, many years with Starscream has colored his view on seekers, especially the lighter frames. Megatron himself was a flight frame though he rarely ever thought of himself in the same category as Starscream or even Dreadwing. Of course his current alt-mode wasn’t the one he was created with unlike most of the others in the Decepticon ranks. The only other one who was fond of changing alt-modes was Knock Out and that’s really where their similarities ended.

The scent that was coming off of them was intoxicating. He thought they smelled delicious before but now he couldn’t keep his servos off of them. Their cuffed servos were playing with the seams on his chassis. Coos and little sighs escaped them whenever he dipped his servos into tight seams to play with their wiring.

Their field was so heady he could hardly think straight. Thighs wrapped around his waist and with their lubricant dripping onto his array he couldn’t hold his spike back any longer. His spike came out rubbing against their valve. They moaned at the contact. 

Without any prompting from him they climbed up him to slide down his spike. The whine that left their vocals was so lovely it had him clutching them tightly to his chassis. He tried to keep control over himself for those first few thrusts.

His comm was pinging loudly. The vehicons were waiting outside and insisting to come in and do their part. Megatron wasn’t interested in letting them in just yet. He wanted to enjoy them properly first. Their whines held a desperate tone that he never wanted to stop hearing. 

He pressed his face plates into their shoulder and sucked in as much of their sent as he could. No wonder them old bastards kept stealing from insecticons. If he had ever experienced this before he would be striving to ensure it happened again.

There was only so long Megatron could hold himself back and when they bit the edge of his helm in desire he felt his control snap. Flipping them over their peds wrapped around his waist and their servos clawed at his chassis as he set a brutal pace. Their groaning grew louder as he edged closer to his overload.

When he came he held them tight for a few moments to enjoy the sensation of filling them up. It always made him feel good in a primal way he couldn’t quite place till now. Megatron’s pleasant thoughts were interrupted by growling and hissing. More than a little startled he backed up just in time to miss being kicked by the seeker.

The impulse to lash out at the attack struck him but the continued pinging of his comm link reminded him that the queen wasn’t in full control of themselves and needed more transfluid. Unlocking the door the vehicons poured in, their eagerness was pulsing out of the fields of the ones who couldn’t keep a handle on themselves.

The vehicons eager entry grew waeried as they approached Megatron’s berth. He gave them the go ahead and the climbed on to take his place while he took a few moments to recover. Sitting back he watched his soldiers enter the queen who stopped their growling and hissing to stroke and coo at them.

Watching did hold an appeal he never considered before. One of the vehicons was stroking the queens wings and it had them arching their back in a lovely display. 

When he finally recovered the queen was open and ready for him. They nipped at him with a groan in their vocalizer as a vehicon was playing with the seams around their wings.

By the time the queens charge was dispersed Megatron had overloaded six times and felt that good deep kind of exhaustion he usually only gets from a battle. He pulled the queen to rest on his chest, they squirmed a bit before finding a place to settle.

He could have just let the vehicons take them back to Soundwave’s quarters but he didn’t like lying in an empty berth after a good interface. Especially since the last person he had in here was Orion.

Megatron had known it was too good to be true and that he wouldn’t get to keep Orion forever. What he hadn’t expected was his own reactions to Orion. They had always been close and even had a romantic relationship before Orion turned on him. So he had expected to feel the same betrayal he always felt whenever he was around Optimus. What he was surprised by was by seeing Orion, HIS Orion again Megatron realized how much he himself had changed.

Orion was so trusting and open, something Megatron just couldn’t relate to anymore. Whenever he would check on him Orion had a smile on his face and when asked would give him honest suggestions with none of the fear or contempt he had grown so accustomed to from his own men.

It gave him pause and had him questioning his decisions after doing what he thought was most effective for so long. Megatron knew he was no paragon of virtue. He did what needed to be done, it’s what Orion couldn’t understand then or now. 

When he had first started the revolution Megatron was inexperienced but no where near as naive as Orion had been. Megatron would push for direct action while Orion would try and go through the proper channels and scold him whenever they would clash with enforcers. Orion seemed to honestly believe that if they just jumped through all the senate’s and the functionists’ hoops that they would just give up all the power and resources they had been hoarding through the system since before their creation.

No matter how much he argued with him about it he just couldn’t get it through to Orion that they would never just hand all of that back. Orion had been created for a middling caste and had a hard time understanding how trying to appease the upper castes just wouldn’t work. At best they might pat you on the head and give the you some status with a few easy to overturn laws. And at worst you’d end up dead from an assassination or trapped in an endless loop of fighting over the right language to convince them or when it would be the right time.

Megatron knew he was bitter about Orion choosing to become Prime. He thought for so long he could just convince him that they were wrong and that they were gonna have to do some ugly things to get people to see just how bad it was. But Orion had chosen to side with them before he should have known he’d choose them all over again.

There was very little Megatron regretted or even felt shame about. But he did regret taking advantage of Orion while he had him around. He tried to tell himself it would be just like it was back when they were younger before the war, but it wasn’t. 

The guilt didn’t really hit him till Orion started digging into places he told him not too. He didn’t feel guilty when he had his soldiers attack Orion. It was only when he was going over his options for what to do with him when he realized the truth. When that fantasy of him keeping Optimus strapped to his berth for himself came across his processor, there were a few moments where he was seriously considering it. 

Then Soundwave turned from his console and just comm’ed him with ‘don’t be like them’ before going back to his work. Soundwave almost never questioned his orders or his personal life. He never said anything about his hostile relationship with Starscream. And even gave some suggestions on how to keep Orion in the dark for longer. But if even Soundwave believes he’s taking things too far than somethings gone wrong.

Megatron was glad Orion was back to being Optimus again. Fighting Optimus has always been simple, no doubt, no regret. He still felt guilty about it, the fact that Optimus doesn’t seem to remember what happened on the Nemesis makes it almost worse. He doesn’t even have Optimus’s righteous anger to push against, just himself.

The queen was still awake though their optics never met his. He absently ran a servo along a wing and they sighed in response. This situation was different of course. The queen wasn’t being kept for his own pleasure, but to create an insecticon army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr if you have any questions, requests, want to ask for drabbles, or want to see my art https://malady335.tumblr.com/ .


	20. Chapter 20

Megatron regretted not going to the washracks before recharging. Transfluid and lubricant had dried on his thighs making his pelvic plating feel stiff and tacky. The seeker still asleep next to him was in even worse shape. Dried lubricant and transfluid wasn’t just on their pelvic plating but all down their legs and up their torso a ways.

Standing up he grimaced as he tried to scratch off a bit of lubricant. He left the queen to sleep while he headed to the washracks. The vehicons can clean the seeker up, he’s got more important things to do than take care of a fully grown mech like they’re a helpless sparkling.

Once clean he paused briefly to grab himself a cube of energon. Looking over at the still resting seeker he noticed the stains on his berth and added that to the list of things the vehicons needed to take care of after he left. His eyes drifted to the queens wrists where the cuffs had rubbed off the paint and seemed to be causing some scratching.

Since they were gonna be keeping the queen for a while they would need something more long term than cuffs to keep them restrained. Sure they didn’t need their servos for his purposes but it would make certain steps more difficult and make what little cooperation they’ve managed to get out of them crumble.

He sent Knockout a comm to check over his stores for anything better. While Knockout’s interests were his own he didn’t hide them either so it was common knowledge that Knockout and Breakdown were on the kinkier side of things and had a large store of toys.

If Knockout didn’t have anything than he was sure Shockwave would be able to whip something up. Of course he would dislike it since it would take time away from his current work. After sending out his messages he tossed the empty cube into waste, grabbed the paperwork he finished up the night before, and left to begin his day with a few briefings.

__________________________________________________

I woke up alone, feeling sticky, and overall gross. Rolling out of the berth I stood on shaky peds. With a sigh I let out a questioning push of my field. Two pressed back in answer before they came through the door.

Since they all looked a like it was not only difficult to tell if these were the same two vehicons from yesterday, mechs I’ve fragged, or mechs I’ve never even meet before. But it was also impossible to tell if they were flight frames or grounders due to their identical root modes.

So it made for an awkward silence when I needed their help to wash up. I flared my plating to get all that solvent into all my little seams so it would reach my protoform. But with my servos cuffed and with my wrists feeling especially stiff and raw I needed help. Aside from it being slightly awkward it wasn’t too bad. They didn’t scrub to hard and were going about it as thoroughly as they possibly could.

Taking care of my frame was something the hive had done. Though they didn’t use solvent and brushes but instead their glossas. The insecticons had also treated the cleanliness of my frame like it was of the utmost importance and went about it as soon as we finished interfacing. The solvent was different but the grooming the vehicons were doing did bring about a level of familiarity that helped calm some of my anxiety.

Once I was clean they lead me back to Soundwave’s quarters. My tanks were running low even after fueling up right before interfacing. The low levels had me feeling tired and pushed down the queen coding since I wasn’t fueled enough for it. Curling up in the nest the vehicons gave me a few cubes and went to leave.

“Please stay.” I said surrounded by pillows and blankets.

The vehicons exchanged a look. Their fields shifting as they spoke over comms. With a nod one of them climbed in to curl up around my cockpit.

____________________________________________

Knockout liked his current station. He was an officer so he had higher rations, first dibs on equipment, personal quarters and other such luxuries, as well as being involved with planning. Not only was he an officer but he was the only medical personnel which made him invaluable to the crew. Sure Shockwave was a scientist and knew his biology but that wasn’t the same as specializing in keeping bots alive or the experience.

Since he was the only medical officer he was rarely put on missions and when he was it was always with back up. Knockout was worth too much to the Decepticon’s to risk losing. So he was effectively safe from serious combat and had a secure position with the Decepticon ranks.

Knockout was also one of the only….well the only grounder officer.

He was also not that ambitious. Sure there were some perks with being higher up but from what he saw with Starscream’s constant battle to climb his way up it just wasn’t worth it. The constant threat of punishment for failing turned Starscream into a nervous wreck. And he’s patched up Starscream enough to see just how much damage Megatron can do if he feels threatened.

So Knockout is more than happy with being the lowest ranking officer. It lets him get all the benefits while avoiding most of the danger.

Currently he was sitting in a briefing with the rest of the officers. There was the usual updates on the amount of energon being mined, the rate of troop production and training, and whatever intel has been gathered or worth going over about the Autobots. So mostly nothing of much of interest.

Knockout did enjoy the chance to put his peds up for a few hours. Being the only medic also meant he was constantly working. It wasn’t too bad, kept him from his thoughts at least and he’d worked under much worse conditions.

“As for our latest acquisition do you have anything on hand that would be a better for permanent containment?” Megatron asked Knockout.

“I do not have it on hand but I do have the perfect solution. I’ve already discussed this with Shockwave and he’s already got one made and ready to go.”

Shockwave pulled out a small circular object no bigger than the width of one servo in diameter. Megatron picked it up to examine it.

“What is it exactly?”

“It’s an inhibitor. Due to the fact electric shocks could hinder the carrying process I’ve set to remove mobility. The first setting will still have them conscious but unable to move another will put them into stasis. It also has a set radius on where they can move freely. As of right now it’s set on the quarters level of the ship. If they move outside of the radius they will enter stasis and release a beacon that’ll ping all of us. I just sent the data pack so officers will have access to the inhibitor.” Shockwave explained.

“There is also another matter with the queen that must be discussed.” He continued. “While the eggs will not have started forming yet soon the clutch will require regular spark bonds in order to create and maintain the sparks till the eggs are ready to be laid.”

The generally professionalism with an edge of hostility that always permeated a briefing got thrown out of wack with that statement. Fields turned sharp before being drawn in even tighter than normal.

“So? Just have the vehicons do it.” Knockout stated, his tone calm and smooth despite his oncoming dread.

“Impossible. If they should die the breaking of the bond would most definitely cause the new sparks to abort. And even if we kept one off duty for bonding their sparks are not strong enough for it. I did not design them with regular spark merges in mind.” Shockwave clarified.

“So it must be one of us.” Dreadwing stated.

“Yes. Preferably someone who rarely goes in the field...” Shockwave started.

“Soundwave would be perfect then, he’s already taking care of them.” Knockout interrupted.

“No.” Shockwave continued, “Soundwave is our head of communications and you cannot control what goes across a spark bond. They could easily find access to the ground bridge or classified intelligence through the bond. Which is also why Megatron will not be able to bond even if he could. The dark energon in his spark could lead to unknown affects if not damage the queen and eggs.”

“What about yourself Shockwave?” Megatron asked.

“Illogical. I have access not only to classified information but details to numerous experiments and weapons that they could take advantage of.”

“So that leaves myself and Knockout as potential bonders.” Dreadwing said.

“You are second in command, you not only have access to classified intel and tactics but you’re also first to lead on most missions.”

Knockout’s field which had been rained in as tight as possible lashed out with rage and offense.

“Well I am NOT doing it.” Knockout stood up.

“You are the most logical choice.” Shockwave said.

“I DO NOT CARE! I will NOT be used like this!” His frame was shaking.

Dreading started, “We know since Breakdown...”

“NO”, Knockout’s fist slammed onto the table, his plating flared as he yelled.

“That’s enough Knockout.” Megatron’s field pressed out overpowering everyone else, “You do not have a choice in this matter. You WILL bond with the queen, you will do so regularly. And if I hear one more complaint out of you I will punish you personally. Understood!” Megatron prowled around the table till he was looming over Knockout.

Knockout’s anger turned to fear before he could pull his field back in. “Understood Lord Megatron.” Knockout answered.

With the meeting over Knockout stormed out. He headed straight to the medbay. The few vehicons hanging around for minor repairs scattered as soon as he came in the radius of their fields, his field flaring with rage and warning.

He went straight into his back room. Where he had a subject he knew he could unleash some of this anger on.

___________________________________________

Waking up from recharge had the vehicon wrapped around my canopy’s visor lighting up. His vocalizer vibrated lightly against me has he groaned. He crawled out of the nest while I tried to stretch. The cuffs had chaffed horribly and it took a bit for the feeling to return to my servos.

By the time I stood up another vehicon came in. It looked like another field trip. This time to a much more familiar area of the ship. The halls were just as dark but the scent of the old hive grew stronger as we went lower. It was stale but still comforting.

There wasn’t much else down here so it became clear we were going to Shockwave’s lab. My vehicon escorts happily stayed outside when we finally reached his lab. Going inside Shockwave was in his usual spot, in front of his console looking at something that looked very complex and had a lot of numbers.

“Sit on the slab.” He instructed without turning around.

Climbing up onto the slab was a little difficult but I managed. Shockwave’s lab definitely looked creepy but since I was remade here with my first experiences being in this lab it helped me feel less viscerally frightened of both the space and the mech in charge of it.

Shockwave started up by hooking up to check my code and stats, “Your energy levels are reading lower than they should. Have you been given ample fuel?”

“At least a cube a day.”

“Hm, my synthetic strain seems to be weaker than the original. Have you had any other issues?”

“No.”

“Than I’ll up you to two cubes a day while I tamper with my formula. Your systems are still holding strong and your gestation chamber has already started separating material in preparation for forming the eggs.” He said more to himself than anything.

“It took over a week for my first heat to finish.”

“Than we should expect a few more days at least.” He turned from the console, “Before my contribution there is something else that must be done.”

He walked over and lifted up my servos to rest on his cannon while he manipulated them with his good hand. They fell off with a click and I sighed with relief. The relief was short as the air reached the scrapped metal below. I hissed in pain as I gently touched the sore plates.

I hardly noticed Shockwave move around me till I felt a cold metal disk magnetize to the back of my neck. Reaching back the plate dug into the metal of my neck. The pain felt like being stabbed with several needles at once by a nurse with shaky hands, I could feel some energon seep out from underneath.

“What the FUCK Shockwave?” I hissed.

“I would advice against using such human expressions. It will make the other suspicious of your origins.”

“That doesn’t answer the question of what the  _frag_ did you just put on me?” I asked.

“It’s an inhibitor, it’ll replace the cuffs as a means of containment.” I had started fiddling with it, “I wouldn’t do that unless you want to put yourself into stasis.” Huffing I stopped pulling on it, “It gives you a certain radius of movement, you will receive a warning when you reach the edge and if you go outside of it it’ll put you in stasis and release a beacon of your location.” Shockwave then handed me a cube of energon.

“After you finish that we will move locations. The vehicons are not allowed come into the lab except for experimentation.”

I drank my cube thoughtfully. This would make escape more difficult. If only I could get a message out. Even just enough to let someone know about the device. It’d be useless to get out to only lead the Decepticons to either my hive or the Autobot base.

_________________________________________

The vehicons and eradicons who were off duty were waiting for orders to move to Shockwave’s quarters. And every single one of them was dreading it. Sure Shockwave was their creator but he had even less value in individual life than most other decepticons.

He often called one of them into his lab and they never came back out, not even in parts, they would just vanish. And it wasn’t like they could do anything about it. They were just MTO soldiers, and weak ones at that. No individual one of them could compete with any of the officers or autobots no matter how much training they were given. Their frames were just built with the minimum amount of resources. Their purpose was to just flood the enemy with numbers alone.

And they all knew this, it was something that was in the data pack when they onlined. They were even aware of the irony of the decepticons having made to order soldiers when their very foundational beliefs was about not defining people by their functions and form. Not like there was anything for them to do about that.

Even if all of them banded together they couldn’t challenge all of the officers for their rights. The fact that the officers didn’t see them as people was just a justification on their part for the way they treat the vehicons. The only one who ever treated them well or as an equal was Breakdown and he was gone, nothing but an abomination with an organic hijacking his body. Why Knockout hadn’t just ripped the human apart yet was a mystery none of them wanted to know the answer to.

The comm from Shockwave finally reached them and there was a collective groan over their private communication link. No one had any interest in learning Shockwave’s fragging tastes. It was common habit to forget he even had an array since he had no interest in other people outside of their use for his experiments.

They shuffled down to the lower levels of the Nemesis huddled together. Passing Shockwave’s lab they went a bit faster out of the general horror the place seemed to exude, as if the lab itself had a field. When they reached his quarters eradicon 573v3, nicknamed Steve had lost the raffle and had to knock.

The empty space between his knocking and the door opening had a deepening sense of dread to it. Shockwave opened the door and promptly left the room.

“I have work to continue, my donation should be sufficient for this period. Finish their cycle than return them to Soundwave’s quarters.” He ordered as he returned to his lab.

The vehicons couldn’t help but notice the smell of transfluid that wafted from him, nor the shine of fluids staining his thighs. The collective wave of disgust at the sight and relief from not having to watch Shockwave frag was so palpable they could almost taste it.

Now much more comfortable they went into Shockwave’s quarters, if you could even call them that. There weren’t any body parts or weird jars like they had feared. All in all it was somehow even more plain than Soundwave’s quarters. The berth looked like it had never seen use before and was also the only piece of furniture in the relatively large room.

The only thing of actual interest in the room was the queen. The group of vehicons found the queen crawling towards the door, their hissing turning into little croons as they beckoned the group of vehicons and eradicons closer.

Their field and scent was overpowering all other thought. Since Steve had knocked that made him the first to enter and therefore first to reach the queen. The rest found themselves drawn to the queen. A few of them petting their wings. Others dipping their servos to stroke touch the queens array, Steve’s spike bumping into the servo that was playing with the seeker’s node.

The moans and groans were encouraging to say the least. And the seeker’s lovely frame rocking and arching was a wonderful sight. When Steve finished a vehicon nicknamed Bob took his place. In these moments they really wished they had proper mouths. The desire to bite and suck at the queens neck cables was strong.

Realizing that they weren’t being supervised gave them a little courage to push the boundaries. One of them started stroking the seeker’s spike, the eradicate thrust letting them know just how much the queen appreciated the treatment. After a few moments of fondling one of them climbed onto the spike. The one inside the queen had to pause so the eradicon climbing on top wouldn’t fall off.

Sliding down the spike the queen gave a long groan. The group tried to move them delicately, more than aware of who would be blamed if the queen got hurt. They avoided touching their lower arms due to the level of chaffing on the queen’s wrists.

By the time the queen had received the fourteenth deposit there was a slick puddle of lubricant below them. The seeker’s overload was always powerful and the wave that came out of their field hit everyone within it’s radius with an overload.

The queen’s frame was hot but not dangerously so. The desire to just curl up and recharge was strong. So far the queen was a nice distraction from the usual cycle of death and dread the vehicons and eradicons were used to living in. The queen themselves was rather quiet which was to be expected of a prisoner. But their level of comfort with the vehicons and desire for their company was a welcomed change to the usual disinterest and objectification they usually received.

Most of the group left to recharge. Before leaving they would pet at the queen’s wings or along their chassis. The few that remained went to follow Shockwave’s orders. The queen had fallen into recharge before they even got to Soundwave’s quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr if you wanna ask for drabbles or see my art. https://malady335.tumblr.com/


	21. Chapter 21

The vehicons left in charge of the queen went about cleaning them up while they were still asleep. The queen shifted a bit as they placed them in the washrack. They flinched as the solvent hit their wrists but the steady swipes on their frame had their wings fanning out in invitation.

Their frame was a treat to care for. The officers never allowed the vehicons or eradicons to touch them unless they were injured. And while they touched each other quite often they all had the same frame type so assisting the queen in either their heat or aftercare held an appeal. It had a lot of them looking forward to their usually dull guard duties. The fragging was nice of course, none of them were used to being looked at like that by a unique frame type before.

It had a few of them growing infatuated with the bot. The others did their best to discourage those feelings. The seeker was a prisoner and was unlikely to return said feelings. Not to mention the way they acted during their heat was different than how they acted outside of their breeding frenzy. The others who had taken care of the bot in the past had noted that their field was heavy with depression. 

Those things didn’t seem to discourage those infatuated with the queen. Measures weren’t taken yet but they would be if they became a problem. The vehicons and eradicons tried to keep their problems within their own ranks. Getting officers involved always ended with punishments that affected everyone and not just the mech in question. It just ended up making their already short and stressful lives even more difficult.

They had just finished drying the seeker off when Soundwave came into his quarters. Pulling their fields in they sat the queen down in the nest before leaving. The silent mech watching them as they went.

_____________________________________________

Soundwave briefly watched the seeker rest. He made a note to ensure that their wrists would be taken care of when they were taken to Knockout. One of his tentacles reached out to pull a blanket over them. He pressed out reassurance with his field but their’s still held longing and anxiety even as they slept.

The other half of his focus was on the console his other tentacle was strapped too. It was easier to go through multiple feeds at once with a direct connection than to use his optics. For the most part security was very basic and rarely worth noting on.

Though he had been logging a dramatic drop in fights among the ranks or even officers assaulting vehicons. It started a few days ago and while it wasn’t unheard of for the decepticon ranks to get along on occasion. It almost always happened after a victory and never to this extent.

It did seem more than a coincidence that the peace started when they obtained the queen. Most likely the seeker was giving the normally ignored troops both their attention and a safer outlet for their boredom and frustration. But the other officers were also rarely this compliant. Soundwave made note of it but kept it to himself for now. 

If it is simply the queen being a new distraction from the usual petty squabbles that permeated the decepticon ranks than their novelty would wear out soon. If not than he would bring his statistics to Shockwave due to his more in depth knowledge on insecticons.

There was no reason to inform Megatron just yet. He was paranoid enough as it is and Soundwave had no desire to inflame him unless he had reason to do so.

The autobots had been going about an unusually regular schedule of attacks lately. There so far hasn’t seemed a pattern in which mine they chose only that they attacked and took the energon they could till the officers arrived via groundbridge before retreating.

It was infuriating Dreadwing since he kept being called out to only be sent back before he even really started to fight.

The autobots had gotten a mine several weeks back so they were no longer so desperate to risk injury every cycle. They might just be trying to keep their stocks up but most likely these attacks have another purpose.

The one with the highest probability is they are trying to learn the cycle of their mining operations and defensive protocols. If they were successful it would give them a hand in future raids once the mine they have is emptied. Soundwave began restructuring a few different alternatives that would require testing but give them some options for future attacks.

Through the stream of monitors and comms he saw a commotion starting up in the vehicon’s quarters. He continued to go about tactical statistics while observing the argument a vehicon couple were having over their ‘private’ group comm. 

They were having their argument in the common area a trine had been sitting and watching human programming but turned away to watch the drama.

“I’m going out for a flight Cheryl I’m not gonna sit here and argue with you for my entire off shift.” The vehicon nicknamed Karen said.

“And I want to spend time with you.” Cheryl replied.

“We WORK together Karen. I need my space.”

~Karen should breakup with Cheryl.~ Laserbeak commented.

He was docked to help analyze data faster. 

~Karen and Cheryl should have waited before bonding. They were only a few days old and if they had waited they would have realized they were incompatible.~ Soundwave took a sip of his energon as the argument grew more heated and drew out the mechs resting in their berths.

~They had just lost their entire squad it’s no surprise they rushed a big decision after that. But they need to do something.~

~They just need to actually talk to one another.~ Soundwave answered as Karen left.

Normally off duty soldiers were not allowed off ship but Soundwave allowed them into the hanger. He could use the fresh air.

Soundwave’s stories were interrupted by the very loud sounds emanating from the feed for Knockout’s storage/quarters. It seemed he was busy torturing his pet again. Soundwave wouldn’t mind so much if he would just keep it down, it was distracting.

Knockout was understandably very angry at being drafted into a bond he had no desire for and was taking that anger out on the thing that wormed it’s way inside his old bondmate’s corpse. Hopefully he would burn off all that steam before he sent the queen on over. He doubted Knockout would hurt them but it would make the bonding easier if he wasn’t furious during the whole thing.

The queen in question was restlessly recharging. He had noticed how they were having difficulty resting alone. Soundwave extended his tentacles before climbing into the nest. The seeker immediately rolled into him. He filled his field with reassurance and comfort but his presence seemed to really help ease the tension in their field.

______________________________________

Waking up with a large frame around me was nice. Rolling over Soundwave stared down at me with his empty visor. While his expression was disturbingly blank his field was waving out with comfort and support. His spindly servos were tracing along my frame. It was like he was trying to check for damage while also soothing. My wings spread out as I stretched a bit, Soundwave’s hold adjusting to accommodate my movement. 

~Queen: In need of repairs and bond. Soundwave: Will deliver you to medbay for both.~

The message had a chill flood my lines. Feeling the discomfort in my field Soundwave more vigorously projected comfort and reassurance. His arms gripping me tighter in an attempt to comfort me. Sighing in defeat I felt more exhausted than when I entered recharge last cycle.

_______________________________

Soundwave was unsurprised at their distaste, it was to be expected. He took a few cubes of the queens energon out of his subspace and handed gave it to them. They silently ate, their wings drooping and optics unfocused.

Checking the monitors Knockout seemed to have cooled down and was back to his usual work.

~Knockout: will repair and bond with queen shortly. Soundwave: Will deliver them.~ Soundwave sent over his comm.

“If I’m gonna do this YOU will need to turn off your little spy devices.” Knockout replied, irritation and exhaustion in his voice.

~Security: High priority.~

Knockout huffed, “Do you really think the seeker will escape since they’ll collapse as soon as they leave the medbay? Or that an attack will happen and miraculously only happen in the medbay? I’m already being forced into a bond the least you could do is not watch OR RECORD it you voyeuristic drone!”

Knockout rarely ever insulted a higher officer since he liked having his plating attached to his protoform. Soundwave did not take offense since it was his job to watch everyone and while he has never bonded he knew the significance and danger in bonding.

~Soundwave: Will do as requested. Knockout: Will inform Soundwave when procedure is complete.~

There was the soft sound of a sigh over the comm link but no thank you. Decepticons don’t like words as a form of thanks, preferring favors or support.

______________________________________

Finishing the cubes they helped to give me some energy. Soundwave’s thin digits had been stroking at my helm and chassis. It helped ease some of the tension that had built up in my frame. Setting the empty cubes down Soundwave disengaged from his console.

Cradling me in his long arms he carried me down the halls. The sparsely lit corridors cast long shadows behind us. The hive was still blocked, I kept pressing at it despite knowing the block wasn’t going anywhere. The idea of merging with a bot I hardly knew should have been more disturbing than it actually was. Sure it wouldn’t be consensual and was being done solely for creating eggs. But I was also feeling very lonely.

I’d never felt trapped like I do now. If I ever felt to cooped up in my frame I’d use the bond to find someone flying, fighting, or just being somewhere else in general. But now I couldn’t go anywhere on my own. And the lack of air rolling over my wings was making me twitch.

The utter silence was the worst of it though. Having no one else to communicate with was driving me crazy. It’s why I kept pressing at the hive. The loneliness was becoming unbearable after being connected to so many minds.

I hadn’t really paid much attention to the medbay when I was here before due to the raging heat I was in. But now that I was in control of myself I got to look around. The best way to describe it would be meticulously organized. Every spot was cleaned thoroughly and everything seemed to have it’s exact place. 

Knockout was welding a vehicons arm on when we arrived, “Put them in the back. And YOU,” he gestured at me with his welder, “DON’T touch anything. I’m almost done with this.”

Soundwave went into a back room and sat me down on some kind of couch. He brushed his long servos over my shoulders and wings before leaving.

Alone in the unknown space that looked like it used to be an operating room that has been reutilized for storage and living quarters. The meticulous organization spilled in here too, though there was some very noticeable disorganization.

There was several piles of parts on a stained, dusty table. There was a cleaning brush and a jar of solvent that rested on it like it had just been set down except for the thin layer of dust laying over it.

Looking closer there was a few more pockets of messy in the sea of precision. Haphazardly stacked datapads on top of a shelf that was alphabetized, a blanket half thrown onto a chair with a shelf full of perfectly folded blankets on the wall next to it.

Taking in my surroundings I also let my field out, wanting to feel the others around me. Before my field even brushed Knockout’s it hit something else. Curious I pressed out again, it wasn’t another field, not exactly. Getting up I looked around for it.

It didn’t take me long because it stared right back. Confused I pressed my field out again but it still didn’t register, at least not like a mech’s field should. It was like a ghost, the feeling of a fields remnants after it’s been drawn in.

He looked awful. His plating was a weird combination of blue, rust, and some gross looking in between colors. One of his optics looked like it had been ripped out and shoved back in haphazardly. And there were poorly healed welds all over his frame.

“You’re not my usual visitor.” Even his voice sounded wrong.

It was more like a human using a megaphone than like it came out of a vocalizer.

“Shut it Silas.” I jumped as Knockout’s arm came from behind me, staff in hand to shock him.

Turning around Knockout had his staff casually resting on his shoulder, “Sorry thought I had him in stasis.”

“What’s wrong with him? He feels wrong.” I asked.

“Oh so no one’s told you.” Knockout started, “That abomination is a human inside my dead partner’s frame.” He placed a clawed servo on my shoulder, “Now lets go somewhere more private.” Before steering me into another room.

“Why do you have him around?” I asked as we sat on the soft berth.

“What?” Frustration in his voice as his hand tightened around the staff, “Can we please not talk about him right now.” Knockout subspaced his staff before holding out his servos, “Now let me see them wrists.”

Reaching towards him he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer. He turned my arms around, examining the damage the cuffs did to my wrists. He got up and left without a word to return only a minute later.

Knockout grabbed my wrists to set them in his lap, “Your auto-repairs should take care of most of it within the next few days, but to avoid any rusts and to take care of the pain this should help.” He pulled out a round container and started rubbing it’s contents on my wrists and arms.

Its consistency reminded me of ointments. It did seem to be helping with the pain. The constant dull throbbing was pretty much gone now. 

“Soundwave has not been taking proper care of your plating. There are enough scuff marks on you to make a monster truck blush.” I gave a little chuckle at that, “We’ll need to properly buff you out later. There is no way I’m gonna be bonded to someone who’s in such poor shape.” He kept stroking along my arms despite having worked in all the ointment.

Knockout’s field which had been at a polite mingling distance with a taste of amusement turned sharp before retreating closer to his frame. While his expression remained the same his optics took a distant look.

“We don’t have to do it now. If you don’t want to. There’s still a few days till the eggs finish forming.” I said, trying to be reassuring.

He gave a sparkless laugh, the plating curled around his chest drooped, “Ha, you don’t know Lord Megatron very well then. When he orders something he expects it done promptly.” Knockout pulled my face closer to his own, “Besides this isn’t my first bonding. Not even my first loveless one.” 

Before I could ask what he meant by that he pulled me down for a kiss. It was surprisingly chaste. Simply warm lips pressed together for a moment. I realized it’s the first time I’d been kissed in my new body. The insecticons didn’t exactly have the right equipment.

Knockout pulled back, “Has your heat protocols activated yet?” His voice was soft.

I shook my head, optics partially closed.

“Good. Why don’t we get this hard stuff out of the way first.” His long, sharp servos started tracing around my cockpit. 

His pointer finger slowly running along the seam over my spark chamber, encouraging it to open. The reluctance to share my spark with someone who was not of the hive had me hesitant. But the loneliness had me ultimately opening up.

To my surprise he didn’t make any remarks or even look at my spark. Pulling me closer for a kiss I could feel his own chest plates open up over my own. The familiar sensation of a spark entwining with my own was comforting despite the very different nature of the spark.

I could feel Knockout’s resignation and a taste of relief. The need to search for others took hold as we dived into one another. Knockout’s reluctance at that was easy to feel and reminded me of his previous comment about spark bonding in the past. He must have saw my inquiry as he pulled up a memory for me while he went exploring through my own.

I didn’t recognize the building and probably never would as I saw several other mechs pass by Knockout. His arm was loosely wrapped around another mech’s arm. As I synced up with the memory it informed me he was a medical student named First Aid.

Knockout was a little taller than the red and white mech. Knockout was also in a much slimmer frame though he still had his original grounder alt mode. 

“You sure you wanna learn about this stuff? I mean you’re giving your time away to learn why not go for something more general?” First Aid asked.

Knockout winked and waved at a few of the mechs and femmes who passed. Some of them previous customers.

“I have enough general medical knowledge down. Welding someone shut and knowing how to do the proper scans isn’t hard. Now I want something that’s a bit more practical.” Knockout answered, blunt servos tracing a seam on First Aid’s arm.

“Bond breaking is anything but practical.” First Aid was leading him down some familiar halls.

“Not unless you’re a buymech and want to know how to break it yourself instead of going to holes in the wall where a few of your friends went in but never came back out.” Knockout’s light tone turned defensive. 

First Aid paused, “How is that….even legal?” 

“It isn’t. In the Dead End legality doesn’t matter all that much. Otherwise I wouldn’t have medical work at all.” They stopped as they reached First Aid’s room.

Knockout sat himself down on the berth as First Aid grabbed the right pads for him, “So I’m not specializing in the spark but I know some stuff and borrowed the specialist pads from the library.”

First Aid sat down next to him handing him one pad while he scrolled through another, “From what I’ve gathered it isn’t impossible to break a bond like most laymech think, but it’s only if the bond is done under very specific circumstances that a bond can be harmlessly broken.”

“Well I know that already. I’ve done it enough times to know how to do it.”

First Aid looked up at him, “You have? How?”

“It has to be one sided not an actual exchange of spark energy. When you do it you have to focus on not giving any of your energy, memories, or feelings and just let them pour theirs in. It’s hard as slag and hurts like the pit when you break it. Of course only the receiver feels the pain or else no one would wanna do merges.” Knockout explained, optics scrolling the pad.

“I’ve never heard of that before, and it’s not in the text here either.”

“Well it is very dangerous. I’ve known a few mechs who changed to only doing merges since they pay so well but they started having spark palpitations and other spark issues till they just didn’t walk out of the chop shop when they went in to break a bond. I wanna see if there is a safer way to do it.” Knockout locked onto a section of the pad in his hand, “This looks promising.” 

First Aid helped Knockout with the material, especially since Knockout didn’t know some of the terminology. After a few hours Knockout sat the datapad aside once he felt comfortable with what he just read.

Leaning into First Aid he kissed him on his mask, “So how about we get to the time you paid for.” A blush bloomed behind First Aids mask.

Slipping out of that memory I noticed a few more pass by. 

“Of course you’ll need a loyal second in command….”

Feeling Knockout jolt as I watched that particular memory I realized where exactly he was. He was looking at memories of my childhood. Diving deeper to try and push him out I felt something odd from his end, another bond. Pushing towards it I could feel there was something wrong with it. The bond was there but there was no one on the other end.

Sensing my prodding he started separating us. Our sparks unwound from one another to quickly so it delivered a sharp pain into my spark.

Flinching at the pain Knockout grabbed my wrist, “Stay away from that meat bag.” His optics widening in alarm.

“What even was that? How do you have a bond without someone on the other end?” I could already feel Knockout in our bond.

Anxiety, fear, and a dizzying level of desperation were pulsing across at my question, “It’s...none of your business so stay out of it!” Knockout’s voice steadily grew in volume as he rose from the berth.

My optics widened in realization, “Is….is the bond with the corpse you have strapped down out there?”

Knockout glared daggers, “Do not judge me you bug fragging, fleshie.” But the bond revealed his shame and desperation.

“But...how are you still bonded with him? And why have you kept the bond?” I asked ignoring his attempts to insult me.

There was a long strained pause, unsure if he was gonna lash out or not.

With a heavy sigh he sat back down next to me, “I don’t know.” His voice cracked, “I...didn’t even realize when he was gone. We had a fight before he left so I blocked the bond. I felt pain but I didn’t want to believe it was broken, even when I lowered it and there wasn’t anything there. I kept telling myself that he wasn’t gone, that we weren’t gonna end that way.” His helm was in his hands, “And then I felt the bond again. I didn’t even question it till we picked Silas up, bonds just don’t break and reappear I know that more than anyone. But at least it’s there, Breakdown is gone but I still have a piece of him with me.”

Placing a servo on his back to support him, he reached back and held it. “This needs to stay between us. If you don’t tell my secrets I’ll keep yours.” He looked over at me, “You do make a lovely looking seeker. Much better looking than that fleshbag you were in before.” Rolling my optics I pulled him in for a hug.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this tonight so not edited very well. Please let me know about any errors.

After bonding it didn’t take long for my protocols to activate. Since I’ve been getting more fuel my body was going back to it’s usual heat schedule. Knockout had us move to his medbay because he didn’t want a bunch of vehicons in his quarters. Silas stared at us with his dead mech’s optics as we passed through.

There were several vehicons waiting for us. Fields betraying their eagerness. Knockout sat me down on the slab before climbing on top of me.

“Exhibitionism isn’t my usual thing but it does have it’s appeals.” He says hiking my leg over his shoulder.

Effectively spreading me wide open. A servo pet at my valve making me squirm. The soft shink of his panel retracting caused a chain reaction. The vehicons around us took it as permission to open their own panels.

His spike was just as red and flashy as the rest of him. A few streaks of yellow and white tapered down the sides to emphasis the smooth plating. Knockout tapped it on my node a few times I swear just to be a tease before finally putting it in.

My wings hiked up wide in pleasure. A few of the vehicons approached the medberth, cautious of Knockout’s reaction. When he did nothing besides roll his optics they grew more courageous. Servos came up to stroke along my canopy, another tracing down to play with my spike.

I could feel Knockout through the bond. Appreciation, amusement, and charge pulsed from him. My heat permeated the bond like a mist on an open plain.

Servos came up behind Knockout to play with his tires. While the tires themselves didn’t have a lot of sensors in them I could feel the spike in his charge as they traced along his rims. Since he didn’t tell them to frag off another came to trace along his torso.

“Watch the finish.” His voice had taken on deeper tone, “And keep your fluids to yourself.” He warned.

With the heavy petting it didn’t take long for Knockout to overload. The pulse of it through the bond intoxicating but not enough to push me over.

He leaned down for a kiss before climbing off. A vehicon came to take his place. The whole process was becoming rather routine. While each vehicon was different they weren’t the most imaginative of lovers.

Knockout had about three rounds before I came. He must have been able to feel how close I was through the bond.

He leaned down to my audial, “You look good like this. I bet you’d be even prettier chained to the ceiling.” My engine revved, “Your pedes just barely able to touch the ground.” He kissed along my jaw, “I’d love to see you writhe as I shocked you for being a bad bot.” His engines practically purred as he overloaded.

With that my heat was satisfied I was finally allowed me to overload. Knockout pulled out of my oversensitive valve. His shorter frame curled around my own as he barked at the vehicons to leave.

“So.” I started, “You studied bonds in the past and...”

“I can’t break it. If that’s what you wanna know.” He interrupted. “It has to be one sided in order to be broken artificially and ours was not one sided.” He sighed, “Besides a one sided bond wouldn’t allow for sparks to form so it’d be useless to try.”

I ran my servos along his helm. Tips delving into the dips, his optics drooping contentedly. 

“Couldn’t hurt to ask.”

He huffed, “Don’t go around asking Megatron questions. You’ll find out it can hurt a lot to ask.”

Suddenly he sat up, “Frag I have to go. Soundwave’s on his way to collect you.” Bolting out of the medbay I was left alone.

Only a few minutes later the doors opened again, but not to Soundwave.

The bot was mostly white with a battle mask in place and swords at the ready. Blue optics landed on me the mask slid aside to reveal scars along his face.

“Seeing as you aren’t trying to shoot me you must be the queen everyone’s looking for.” He said walking over and picking me up, “I’m Wheeljack and I’m gonna get you out of this dump.”

“Wait, you can’t.” 

He slowed down as he approached the door, “Why?”

Leaning forward I pulled the servo supporting my back up to my neck. His fingers examined the inhibitor.

“Is this an inhibitor? If it is it’s much smaller than I’m used to seeing.” He sat me back down on the slab, “I’m gonna take a few scans.”

It took less than five minutes for him to scan the object, “That’s what I was afraid of.” He said looking down at something, “I don’t have anything on hand to take it off or to cover the beacon.” Wheeljack placed his hand on my shoulder, “Sorry but you’re gonna be stuck here for a bit longer. My window is closing and I need to get this info back to Ratchet so we can work on getting that thing off.”

Battle mask sliding back into place he ran out of the room, his steps surprisingly quite.

Soundwave came in only a few minutes later, showing no sign of knowing there was a breach in his security.

_______________________________________

Ratchet thought he knew what it felt like to be constantly under pressure with never ending annoyances around him.

A series of clicking noises were made very loudly right next to his audial. Turning to check his other equipment the insecticons moved around him. Their large awkward looking frames moving with a surprising amount of dexterity within the limited space.

While they haven’t managed to damage any of his equipment they were constantly on Ratchet’s heels. The one currently crowding him was almost touching him he was so close. He now knew that he had it quite good before.

Since the queen was taken by the Decepticons a small portion of the hive felt they needed to practically move in. The one who talked said they wanted to help and keep an eye on what the Autobots were doing. Even with their limited vocabulary it was obvious they were trying to not make it sound like they blamed the Autobots.

Which they seemed to do if their fields and constant growling was anything to go by. The base was filled with the beasts. It’s only been a few solar cycles but it’s felt like it’s been several deca-cycles.

They’ve invaded almost every part of the base to the point where he’s had to kick them out of his habsuite. One of the ones he’s been training even tried to cuddle with him while he was recharging. He was able to scare him out with enough cursing and a smack to the helm.

He opened up the ground bridge for Wheeljack, relieved to finally have this mess dealt with.

Wheeljack came through the ground bridge empty handed. The usual scowl on Ratchet’s face reached frighteningly exaggerated levels.

“What went wrong?” Ratchet said tightly.

The scores of insecticons around them had a shift in their fields that felt much more hostile and annoyed than usual.

Wheeljack explained what he found, “And the Decepticons are using this inhibitor on them.” Wheeljack put his scans onto Ratchet’s computer, “I didn’t have anything to disable it on hand. So we’ll need to find a way to get rid of it or cover it’s signal before we can retrieve the queen.”

Ratchet huffed, “Well at least we found something out. With your help Wheeljack we should be able to come up with some way to disable it.”

There was a pointed growl nearby, “Hopefully before they have the eggs.” Ratchet continued.

The insecticons huffed in reluctant acknowledgment. They went back to their usual routine of sulking and growling at everyone.

It was up to Ratchet to inform Prime of what Wheeljack found and adjust their rescue mission accordingly. He was not looking forward to this. Unlike the previous incident of Prime’s capture Ratchet couldn’t omit suspicions of sexual misconduct due to lack of evidence. 

Ratchet trusted Prime to keep a clear head and be objective through a lot of horrible things. Prime was trying to get peace with Megatron even after some of his worst atrocities. Even though Ratchet disagree’s with his constant attempts to make a bridge between the two factions he does admire Prime for it. But there were certain things even Ratchet felt needed to be kept from Prime. 

He knew that Prime’s directive as a spiritual leader would cause conflicts with his main task as a military leader. So for the safety of the cause Ratchet has kept a few unsubstantiated things from him and done what he could to handle things discretely with Ultra Magnus.

But the issue with the Queen could not be pushed aside as only ‘possible’ or ‘unproven’. From what Wheeljack has gathered it’s the very center of their capture and he will not be able to downplay the facts.

It took a lot of effort to get some time alone with Optimus due to the constant presence of the insecticons but Ratchet managed to do it. Optimus stood taking in everything till Ratchet finished.

There was a pregnant pause for several moments till Optimus broke it with a long, exhausted sigh that had him sitting down.

“Apart of me knows it shouldn’t be surprised but another part of me still believed Megatron was above all of this.” 

“You’ve always seen the best in people Optimus, that isn’t necessarily a bad thing it just….conflicts with war times.” It was at moments like this where Ratchet really felt his age.

Optimus looked so young and unsure at the moment. Reminded him of when he was still Orion and would come to him for advice on politics.

He lifted his head up, “Are the insecticons aware of the situation?”

“Yes they were there when Wheeljack debriefed and refused to budge when asked to wait outside.”

“And they were….ok with the situation?” Optimus asked.

“I wouldn’t say ok. They were very furious that Wheeljack didn’t just take them with him but we were able to make them realize this is gonna take more time and won’t just be a quick in and out grab like we originally thought.” Ratchet turned back to his equipment feeling they’ve exited the worst bit of the conversation.

“I meant about what is happening with their queen.”

Ratchet paused, “This isn’t the first time this has happened to insecticons and probably not even the first time for this hive. So you’d have to ask them if they’re ok. But I bet they were suspecting something along these lines.” Ratchet answered. 

“So what’s the next step?”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr if you wanna ask questions, for short drabbles, or see my art.
> 
> https://malady335.tumblr.com/


End file.
